Choose thy love, love thy choice
by squirtle10
Summary: May has been with Ash for two years, who is the current Pokemon Master. But then Drew comes back into her life once more in the most unexpected way. The most important event that happened two years ago resurfaces and her secret identity comes into light, challenging May's future. Who is May going to choose and how is Gary going to help her through it? Advance/Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Chapters 1-14 have been revised! Please go to my profile for more information! **

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**Ages:**

**May, Ash, Drew: 20**

**Gary: 21**

* * *

_**Choose thy love, love thy choice**_

**Chapter 1**

May Evans was, to put it in simple words, living a normal life as a normal person. She was mainly known as the girlfriend of Ash Ketchum, the current Pokémon Master. Before becoming the girlfriend of the current Pokémon Master, she was a coordinator aiming to become Top Coordinator. Now, she worked at the Oak's laboratory, being Gary's assistant after quitting coordinating two years ago.

Something that _nobody_ knew, except Lilian Meridian and Solidad, was that on her spare time, she was the "new" coordinator winning ribbons throughout the Kanto region. She has been able to participate under a new name, 'Haruka.' Using different outfits and new (and sometimes her evolved) Pokémon helped her keep her identity a mystery. It was her biggest secret, and she was glad to keep it that way.

However, her secret was on the verge of being exposed by the person she least expected.

_**Thursday afternoon**_

May was in Ash's arm watching a scary movie when it was interrupted by a newscast.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have wonderful news that is making coordinating history. We have here the **Elite ****Coordinator**, next to Wallace of Hoenn, Drew Shū Hayden!"

The camera shifts to put Drew in the spotlight. Drew's face features are sharper, his bangs almost reaching his eyes. He has on a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans that shows off his toned body, a result of training with his Pokémon.

_'He looks different, and taller too… has it been that long since I last saw him?'_ May thought.

He smiles a cute, small smile, the one he usually gave to May during the times they spent together.

"Just like the Elite Four, the Elite Coordinator is the strongest and most talented coordinator, being above the Top Coordinator. Well Drew, what do you have to say?"

He breathed deeply and started speaking.

"Well first, I have to thank my Pokémon for being next to my side all these years. To Solidad and well… Harley… for pushing and supporting me, and being my worthy rivals."

The camera shifts to Solidad, who waves and smiles, and to Harley, who starts to send kisses to the camera.

The cameraman quickly turns back to Drew. He shakes his head in response to Harley's action but continues on, "I also want to dedicate this last battle to the woman I loved and still love. She pushed me and has been there for me until I lost her two years ago. Haruka, this time, this is for you."

He called out his Roserade, Flygon, and Arcanine. Drew ordered Flygon to use Sand Tomb and his Arcanine to use Flamethrower, the combined attacks creating glass. Then, his Roserade used magical leaf to shape the glass into a rose and used Petal Dance to direct the glass rose to Drew. He grabs it and shows it to the camera, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

May sat there in shock, her thoughts switching into panic mode.

_'Does he knows it's me? But how?'_

The more she thought about it, the more obvious it became that he knew it was her. The two person that knew her middle name was Haruka, other than her family, were Lilian and Solidad.

_'What if they said something?' _

"Sorry ladies, but Mr. Hayden's heart belongs to someone else! Thank you and congratulations on your victory Mr. Hayden. We wish you the best, from all of us here at Cerulean News. Now back to your scheduled programs."

She knew he wouldn't do something that would humiliate him in front of someone, especially in front of _millions_ of people. She was blushing, her face a deep red color once she grasped what he has done. She couldn't believe Drew would declare his love for her in public, for he is not the type of guy to do such things, especially on national television.

Ash didn't take notice and said rather proudly, "He reached his goal, just like me."

May didn't say a word but was just in deep thought throughout the movie, her heart beating rather wildly.

* * *

**A/N: "Haruka" is her Japanese name and "Shū" is Drew's Japanese name in the anime. Lilian is the host of the Pokémon contests.**

**Those who have stayed with me throughout this story, remember that "Mary" has been changed to "Haruka" while you continue reading. Like I said before, look at my profile for more information.**

**Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Sunday**_

May didn't have to work during the weekends, so she drove to Cerulean Contest Hall and began planning her routines for the next contest. Lilian gave her a spare key to the contest hall in order for May to practice in private; it would raise too many questions if she was practicing outdoors. She usually came to practice when Ash was away fulfilling his duties as Pokémon Master. His duties often led him to be absent for days or even weeks. She felt somewhat lonely, for he had left the day after the newscast, this being his third day absent.

It has also been three days since Drew's national confession.

_'__What if it isn't me?... __Why am I even thinking about him? It has been two years since I last saw him. He probably met a Haruka during his travels. I should be happy for him... so why... my heart...' _

Shaking her head and pushing her thoughts about what happened Thursday, she called out her Pokémon and started practicing. Once she was done with her final performance, she heard applause by the front row.

Her eyes got huge when she saw the person in front of her.

"A rose to a coordinator, a beautiful coordinator," the young man said sincerely, a small blush on his delicate face as he held out a red rose towards May.

"D-Dr-Drew, what are you doing here?" May stuttered.

"Well I wanted to practice, but I saw you here and stood awed by your performance. I was more awed and amazed when I saw it was you," his blush becoming deeper, but he stood there staring deeply into May's eyes.

Neither broke contact, until May said, "Why would you want to practice more if you're already the best there can be?"

Drew responded with a smirk, "I know. I just don't want you catching up to me."

She just stood there surprised, not knowing how to respond to what he said. Distracted by his comment, Drew got on the stage and walked towards May. He handed her the rose and May took it delicately, a small smile on her face.

_'Just like old times,'_ May thought as she examined the rose.

"Come with me," Drew whispered gently, not taking his eyes off her.

Within the second, she returned her Pokémon into their Poké Balls, not before seeing the curious looks her Pokémon had on their faces. Drew then grabbed her hand, led her to the back of the stage, and towards a huge room which was labeled "Drew." Once inside the room, May stood in awe, unaware of the amused look Drew had on his face. He had a huge mirror placed in the middle of the room, a table in the middle filled with gift baskets and stuffed animals, a rack full of expensive clothes, three bags full of letters, a big blue couch, and a small table with red roses.

"Wow, is that all from your fans?"

"Yea, they sent me a lot of things after I became the Elite Coordinator. These are the things that were given to me here though. I'll probably have more once I return to Hoenn," smirked Drew.

"Some things never change," mumble May, rolling her eyes.

Drew chuckled and May pouted, crossing her arms while turning her face away from him. Her thoughts drifted away, happy to know that a part of the Drew she remembers hasn't changed.

"May, I know you listened to my message," Drew said, breaking the silence.

May was brought out her thoughts, a shocked look on her face as she turned to look at him.

"I hoped that you would come back to coordinating again, but I never thought you would do in secret. I knew all along it was you, by the style of your coordination. I just didn't know how to approach you."

He walked closer to May, who didn't know what to say or do.

"What I am actually trying to say is that I love you May. I always have, since the first day I saw you at the beach," he wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing her closer and tightening his grip, "and I'll prove it to you right now. Every day if you give me the chance."

And before May knew it, Drew was kissing her. Her eyes widen in shock, but her eyes slowly closed as she returned the kiss in equal fervor. The kiss became more passionate, both feeling their bodies shiver. May dropped the rose as her hands began running through Drew's silky green hair while Drew's hand went up and down her back. Needing air, May pulled away gently, but not before kissing Drew lightly on the lips. Drew kissed her forehead before leaning his against hers, grabbing May's hands and intertwining their fingers. May smiled at his actions, squeezing his hands gently, as if to say _'What now?'_

Trying to keep a calm composure, Drew replied with a whisper.

"Come home with me tonight May."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Thank you :)**

**Review, tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

May looked at him with astonishment, but accepted with a smile on her face. Drew gave her a quick peck in the lips before leaving the room. They walked out of the contest hall holding hands in comfortable silence.

"How did you get here?" May asked as they reached the parking lot.

"I flew on my Flygon. My apartment is not too far from here."

Although it was Sunday, the parking lot was half full. Since the parking lot was shared between the Pokémon Center and the contest hall, the parking lot was rarely empty.

_'Good thing. Otherwise it would bring too much attention why my car is the only one parked here… or why I'm here in the first place.'_

May led him to her car, taking small glances around the parking lot as they approached closer to her car. She didn't want anyone recognizing them, especially the press. Disaster would strike in a matter of seconds.

"Give me your keys May."

"Why?"

"You don't know where I live. You'll get us lost too," Drew added.

"I'm capable of driving without getting us lost," huffed May, letting go of his hand and crossing her arms. She turned away from him, a small pout on her lips.

_'Glad she hasn't changed,' _Drew thought as he chuckled at her antics. He took a few steps forward and embraced her from behind.

"I know. I just want you to get your rest as I drive."

May relaxed and turned around to face him, a smile on her face. She reached in her pocket and gave him her keys. Drew bowed as he opened the car door for her. May giggled and kissed him on the cheek once he got inside the car. He drove quickly but carefully to his apartment, holding May's hand the whole way. He parked her car next to his inside his garage. Quickly and quietly, he led her to his apartment on the second floor.

May walked inside, feeling rather shy. However her shyness was replaced by awe when she saw the view Drew had on the whole city. The sun was setting, glowing the sky with red and orange, making the city look breathtaking.

"This is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Drew said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

May rolled her eyes but giggled to what he said.

_'Who knew he could be so… cheesy.'_

Once the sunset was over, Drew took her hand and lead her to his room. He closed his room door and began kissing her gently on the lips. May kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Carefully, he pushed her to his bed, laying her down gently. May couldn't believe what was happening, but she didn't want him to stop. Drew was beginning to lay a track of kisses on her neck, causing her to blush and moan in pleasure. All of a sudden, her cell phone began to ring. She reached inside her pocket and took out her cell phone.

_**Ash**_

May didn't know if she should answer or not. Debating back and forth, which seemed like hours to both, she decided to answer.

"Hi Ash," she said, trying to steady her breathing.

"Hey May. I came home early and no one was home," Ash said, his voice full of worry. "Where are you?"

She stood silent, her mind thinking of an excuse.

"May, you there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Ash. I'm at Celadon City buying some things. Sorry, but I won't be home until tomorrow. It's too late to drive back home," May lied, trying to sound convincing as possible.

"Well, ok," he responded. "Don't waste all your money shopping ok!"

"I won't. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you May."

"Bye Ash."

She felt terrible for lying to him as she hanged up on him, but she wanted to stay with Drew… at least for tonight. May looked up and saw that Drew had a guilty look on his face.

"May, why didn't you tell me? I thought you two weren't together anymore. I haven't heard anything about you two for the past few months, everything was just about him. If you don't want to stay with me tonight… you… you can leave and I'll book you a hotel room close by. I'm sor-" but he was interrupted when he felt lips crashing into his.

"I lied to stay with you, so don't ruin the moment."

Drew just smiled and continued where he left off. He loved it when she said his name each time he kissed her. It was a dream come true for both, mostly for Drew, their ecstasy being high in the night full of passion. May was filled with many emotions, forgetting about the troubles she would face in the morning. Drew never felt so happy, and after many years, he finally had her with him.

Tired of their night of passion, both laid on the bed, May in Drew's arms.

"I love you May."

May looked up at him, taken aback by the emotion. She kissed him on the lips gently, pouring all the emotions she was feeling.

_'I love you too Drew.'_

With what was said deep into their hearts and mind, they feel asleep peacefully.

_**Monday**_

The following morning, May woke up feeling rather lonely. It was strange for she was getting use to the loneliness when she woke up, even when Ash wasn't away dealing with his Master duties.

_'But I'm not with Ash, I'm with Drew.' _

Once she got dressed and left the room, she heard shuffling in the kitchen. She entered and saw Drew, cooking breakfast for both of them. Feeling a presence behind him, as well for hearing a stomach growling for food, he turned around and saw May. He had a surprised expression on his face, but disappointment was seen on his eyes.

"I was hoping to surprise you by bringing breakfast to you at bed, knowing how hungry you would be in the mornings like always," he smirked, trying to hide his disappointment from her.

"Well, good morning to you too," she replied sarcastically.

"Good morning. Sorry if I woke you it meant to be a surprise, but…yeah" he finished lamely, his cheeks turning into a light pink color.

May, who was never placed into a situation like this, simply said, "I woke up feeling somewhat lonely…but ummm…it's ok about breakfast. I'll eat here with you, I don't mind."

Drew, still feeling disappointed his plan backfired, simply said, "Ok then."

May noticed this and kissed him passionately on the lips.

She smiled at him and said, "Don't feel bad. I feel rather happy and special knowing that you did this all for me."

Drew smiled, and with a quick kiss, he returned making breakfast. Once breakfast was done, they both ate in silence, each in deep thought.

Not only did Drew woke up early wanting to surprise her with breakfast, he woke up to write her a letter before she headed back to Ash. He wrote is so she could understand what happened two years ago… and to convince her to choose him.

May thought about what she would do when she got home. She also began to wonder who she would want to spend her life with: Ash, who she has been with for the past two years , or Drew, who suddenly came back into her life reviving old feelings from the past.

When they finished for breakfast, May knew it was time for her to go back home to Ash.

"I have to go now Drew," she said quietly, not looking at his eyes.

He stood quiet for a while and the said, "I'll walk you to your car, but let me change first."

She nodded and he went to his room to get changed. Before he left his room, he got a long box beneath his bed and hid it behind his jacket.

"Ok, let's go May," he said, sadness present in his tone.

With that said, both left the apartment. They held hands all the way until they reached her car. May got in her car, but both stood in silence.

It was Drew who broke the silence and said, "I love you. Remember that and know I'll be here waiting for you."

He gave her one last sweet kiss, pouring all of his emotions, trying to prove his love for her. He then took the box behind his jacket and handed it to May.

"This is for you. Open it when you're alone."

She grabbed the present gracefully, their hand touching. Neither wanted to let go, but May knew she had to pull back, otherwise their goodbye would be harder.

"Thank you Drew."

May got in her car and turned on the engine. Before she drove off, she leaned over to Drew and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He stood there on the same spot until May was out of sight, hoping she will make the right choice and come back to him.

* * *

**May... she is one confused girl! Poor thing...**

**Keep reading to find out who she will choose!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

May arrived to Pallet Town around noon. She entered her house and saw Ash sleeping on the sofa, his hat covering his eyes. He jumped when he heard the door close, setting his eyes on May.

"Hey. You're back," he said, a smile on his face.

She gave him a small smile and Ash started to walk towards her.

"Well, uh May… I'm sorry. I know you just came back but I have to go to an important meeting at the Oak's laboratory."

May's smiled suddenly disappeared.

"I'm sorry May. It was supposed to start this morning but I waited to see you first. Sorry I have to go all of a sudden."

"It's ok Ash. I understand. It's your duty as Pokémon Master," she said a little sadly.

With that said, Ash kissed her on the forehead and left to his meeting. May stood in the hall for a couple of minutes, fiddling with the package on her hands. Once she realized she had it there, May went to the garden and sat down in a white bench. She opened the package and in there was the glass rose Drew made for her. Smiling as she picked it up, May looked back into the box and spotted a letter. She opened the letter nervously and began to read.

_My dearest May,_

_I had a wonderful time last night. I've hoped to show you how much I love you for a long time. I want to explain to you what happened the day you got together with Ash. I was actually planning on making you my girlfriend that same day. However, things didn't go as planned._

_I was walking with my Roserade towards where you were camping with Ash, Brock, and Max. My Roserade stopped because Ash was right in front of us next to a bush. He picked up two pecha berries and gave one to Pikachu and the other one to my Pokémon. He said goodbye and left, his Pikachu walking happily while eating the berry. When my Roserade finished eating the berry, we began walking again. Not long before we started, I didn't feel Roserade beside me. Roserade stood a few feet away from me and was paralyzed on the spot, a few flames on its roses. I suddenly took my Flygon out and flew to the nearest Pokémon center, Roserade in my arms. _

_I stood waiting in the Pokémon Center for about half an hour until Nurse Joy said my Pokémon was going to be ok. She said it ate something that didn't settle well on its stomach, probably a berry that wasn't ready to be eaten. I nodded but I didn't say anything. I was just glad Roserade was fine. Nurse Joy said Roserade had to stay the night to fully recover. Feeling reassured, I thanked Nurse Joy and left. I travelled back to where you were staying and walked towards your campsite. When I arrived, I saw that Pikachu was in a similar condition Roserade was in earlier. Instead of a burn and paralysis, Pikachu was severely poisoned with a slight fever. Luckily for Pikachu, he was being treated by Brock just in time. _

May remembered how Pikachu suddenly collapsed a few minutes after they returned to the campsite. Drew was right, Pikachu was lucky to have been treated by Brock in time.

_I asked Brock and Max where you were, but all they did was look at me, at each other, and then at the ground. Just when I was going to ask what was wrong, Brock turned his gaze at me._

_He told me that you left with Ash fifteen minutes ago. Ash told them he was finally going to confess to you. Max hesitated before he spoke, as if unsure if what he heard was true. He said that Ash told them to look after Pikachu while you two went somewhere private._

_I didn't know what to say or do. I felt as if someone punched me in the face and took my heart away. Max looked the most sad and annoyed. I overheard him say "loves Pokémon", "choose them ", "won't be happy", and "can't let her", tears forming on his eyes. I let the rose I was holding fall to the ground. Max looked at me, a hurt expression on his face._

"_She loves you, only you were too late. Ash got to her before you…" and he finished in a small voice, only a remark to himself, but I heard him say, "but I wish you would be with my sister even though you __**are**__ a jerk."_

_I remembered those words well, and I still do. That actually brought a small smile to my face, but it didn't last long. I owed Max an explanation, so I told both of them what happened. Brock didn't say a word when I finish, he was just glad Roserade was ok. Max made it seem that Ash planned everything. 'Coincidence' he said, but I doubt it. He would die before he let his beloved Pikachu get hurt, especially if it was his fault. Your brother repeated the same words over and over, adding new ones such as "loves his Pokémon more than May", "will choose them over her", and "choose Pokémon Master over her and her dreams" while Brock was attending Pikachu. Poor guy. I want to know how he's taking it now. Last thing I heard about him was that he left and traveled on his own once more. Sorry about that. _

May let out a sigh, remembering that day clearly. Max was livid, and left once they reached the next town. He was old enough to travel by himself, but it was still a hassle explaining this to their parents. They didn't stay in contact with one another, their parents forcing them into conversation when both were visiting them. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, May continued reading.

_I apologized for being too late to Max and told him and Brock to not mention I appeared that day. I stayed that night in the Pokémon Center next to my Roserade's side, hoping Ash would bring happiness to you. The same guy who finally had the courage to leave his Pokémon for one day to confess his feelings to you._

_I travelled to Kanto for the contests and to have the chance to be able to see you here. I got lucky in recognizing you in the contests, knowing your style and the way my Masquerain recognized your Beautifly. I figured Ash didn't know since you renounced being a coordinator for him to become a Pokémon Master. You also used another name, which was a smart cover up but not too smart for me. To let you know, you were suppose to be Top Coordinator two days after you had quit. I found out a year ago when I was looking through old coordinator profiles. What I don't understand is why you have your 'secret'__ identity when Ash is already a Pokémon Master. You can become coordinator as yourself again and gain the title you deserve. Why haven't you become coordinator again using your own name? I understand, however, that it's your decision if you want to come out in public again. _

_And that's something I want to discuss with you._

_May, I love you. I want you to come with me and let me show you how much I love you __every day._

_It's your decision whether you wish to be with me or Ash._

_Be ready with your decision by Friday. Hopefully, you can reach your decision within a few days._

_May please meet me at 6 p.m. at-_

"May?!"

* * *

**Finally Drew gets to tell his story about what happened those two years ago!**

**Sorry about Max bashing on Ash, should have put that in a warning!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

May jumped from her seat, crumpling the letter slightly as she squeezed her hands.

"May? Where are you?"

_'Oh no, it's Ash. He's home already?'_

May didn't realize how long she had taken reading most of the letter. She would take pauses here and there to remember that faithful day. The letter created a lot of _'what if**'**_ questions, such as if neither Pokémon got hurt. _'Or worse,'_ May thought, _'both confessed to me at the same time.' _She wouldn't know what to do or who to choose, even though her heart told her who she would be happier with while her head told her who fits her the most. Snapping out of her trance, she quickly hid the note inside her jean pocket, but forgot about the glass rose next to her.

"Hey! You're back," May said in a false surprised tone once Ash found her in the garden.

"Yeah, I tried to finish the meeting quickly to come home to you."

"Oh, that's really sweet of you Ash," May said with a huge smile on her face.

She blushing slightly, amazed with how sweet Ash has acted since she got back. Feeling flattered, May didn't notice Ash's strange look as he stared at her side.

"May, you got that rose in Celadon right?"

"Huh?" She looked down next to her and saw the rose lying innocently in the box.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hmmm, it looks similar to something… but why a glass rose May?"

"Uh, well it was really beautiful and I didn't want to let it go, so I bought it," she lied again, twisting her hands on her lap.

"Oh, well…ok then" Ash said sadly, knowing that May was lying to him. She would twist her hands when she lied, something that Brock pointed out during their travels. He also knew she wasn't telling the truth since only one kind of glass rose exists through the Kanto region, and that was the one Drew created.

_'What if they met up? What if… No… Drew probably left back to Hoenn, it would be impossible for them to meet.' _

"Ash, are you ok?" May asked, concern in her voice and in her eyes as well.

_'No, she loves me and I love her. That's all in the past.'_

"Let's go out and eat May," he said with a smile and his usual shine in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Sure, let me get ready," she said a little shocked for his random outburst, but smiled nonetheless.

_'Typical Ash, always thinking about food.'_

She got up and grabbed the rose in the box in one hand, while the other pushed the letter deeper into her pocket. Before she got into the house, Ash got her from behind, turned her around, and kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart, May blushed slightly and said, "I'll hurry," receiving a nod from Ash.

Once in her room, she held the rose and the letter close to her heart, thinking hard on who to choose, Ash or Drew. May decided to finish reading the letter once she was alone, fearing Ash would walk in on her again. Hiding both of her items, she quickly got ready and tried to push Drew out of her thoughts.

"So where do you want to go Ash?"

"It's a surprise."

As Ash talked while he drove, May felt the spark she hasn't felt in their relationship in a long time. It seemed as if Ash suddenly was placing the same effort into their love life as he did when he battled. They soon arrived to Viridian City, Ash holding May's hand as they walked through the city. Ash took May to the restaurant of her choice and then took her to the cherry blossom festival that was being held in the city. He denied any Pokémon battles with other trainers, stating he was on a date with his girlfriend, but he promised them they will battle some other time.

"Are you sure Ash? I don't mind. It's your duty as Pokémon Master to take on every battle," May told him quietly as the trainers walked away.

Ash squeezed her hand gently and replied, "I can take a break every once in a while. Besides, I can't start any trouble here or we'll get kicked out. Also…"

May raised an eyebrow, urging him on. Ash took a deep breath and took May's other hand.

Trying to repress his blush as he stared into May's blue eyes, Ash said, "Also, this is our day. I want to spend this day just the two of us, with no interruptions whatsoever. As I told them, I'm on a date with my girlfriend."

May blushed at his response, surprised from his unexpected sincere reply. Beaming, she nodded and kissed him gently on the lips. Both walked hand in hand, smiling as they walked around the festival. They stayed all day playing and eating more food from the booths, ending their night with the fireworks show. The young couple headed back home in high spirits, laughing and smiling along the way, something they haven't done together for a long time. Ash, still in a happy mood, took May by the hand and led her into their bedroom once they got home.

After their day full of fun and passion, they both laid in the bed comfortable silence. Five minutes later, May fell asleep in between Ash's arms, a small smile on her face. Ash stared at May's peaceful face, thinking how happy he felt having her on his arms. Feeling his eyes beginning to droop, he relaxed his body and slowly closed his eyes.

Before he fully closed his eyes and went into deep sleep, Ash heard May whisper his name. He smiled but then he heard someone else's name a bit more loudly than his. He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see her lips move. Ash felt his heart stop as he looked at May, whose smile got a little bigger after the second name was said.

_'Drew? Why would she say Drew?'_

* * *

**May is such a horrible liar... and I do feel a little bad for Ash after writing this chapter. He's trying to get his relationship back into track. **

**Who will May choose?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ash had a hurt and sad expression on his face. He was going to stand up when he felt May cuddle up to him, tightening her grip. She groaned and then said "Ash" and began to snore lightly.

_'No, she can't love him, she hasn't even seen him. She must be dreaming she had a contest battle with him or something like that.'_

Convincing himself with this thought, Ash soon fell asleep.

_**Tuesday**_

Feeling doubtful from his thoughts of last night, he stood up and checked the time. It was 7:18 a.m.

_'Still early and May won't wake up until nine today. I need to talk to Brock.'_

Making sure he didn't wake her up, Ash gently untangled himself from May's body and left their bedroom. Quickly and quietly, he headed down stairs and called Brock.

May slowly opened her eyes and noticed Ash wasn't next to her. As she yawned and stretched, May heard voices down stairs.

_'Who would visit so early in the morning?' _

She quickly dressed into her pajamas and headed downstairs. May stopped on the middle of the stairs when she saw Ash taking to Brock on the video phone. Although she couldn't see Ash's face, May saw that Brock had an unreadable expression on his face.

May thought of going back to bed but wondered why Ash was talking to Brock so early in the morning. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to eavesdrop for a while.

"Well, what Brock?"

"Well… you know as well as I do that Drew was beginning to show his true affections towards May," he hesitated before he continued, "and who knows how that particular day would have turned out if his Roser-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Ash yelled, forgetting that May was in the house. "I wouldn't hurt _any_ Pokémon that way, not even Team Rocket's. Why would I want to hurt my Pokémon, especially Pikachu? Now you're doubting me!?"

"Ash, you know I'm not-"

"Yeah, you seemed pretty quiet when Max was yelling at me how I ruined Drew and May's life, as well for their happiness. Also how I planned the whole damn thing."

"You know I listen to both sides, but I doubt-," Brock shook his head and said," no, I _know_ for a fact that you wouldn't hurt any Pokémon to get your way. Especially your Pikachu. You need to understand that Max was really upset that day and I didn't want to upset him any further. I didn't want to upset you either. Please understand that."

"I know. I know. It's just… I wondered how that day would of turn out if she would have said no," Ash said a bit defeated and tired.

"May loves you Ash, otherwise she wouldn't be with you now. Perhaps she loved you both, but if Drew comes back into the picture again…"

They both were silent for some time, not knowing what to say. May was thinking whether she should go up or stay to hear their whole conversation. Both young men still silent, May decided to head back to the bedroom when she heard Brock speak again.

"Did you see Drew on the news Ash?" Brock asked with an air of curiosity.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ash replied suspiciously.

"Well, for starters, this 'Haruka' person. Drew emphasized the name, as if making it sound that he knew there was more meaning to it. He also dedicated his roses to May after almost every contest. Do you think it was May he was actually dedicating it to?"

"I don't know. I really didn't give it much thought on _how_ he said it, there was no reason to. Why?" he asked confused.

_'Dense as always,'_ Brock thought. "Again, he created a glass rose and emphasized on the name. I don't think that he would do such a declaration on public television."

There was silence once more, until Broke spoke again.

"Has anything unusual been happening? Anything since the broadcast?"

"Well…she mentioned Drew's name when she was asleep last night. I was going to stand up and then she cuddled closer to me and said my name."

Ash debated about telling Brock about the glass rose May brought, but decided against it. Perhaps the rose reminded her of Drew, which would why she twisted her hands.

_'Maybe she was nervous, instead of lying to me. That makes sense. I sometimes do the same thing when they mention-'_

"Hmm… I pretty much doubt May has seen Drew, especially alone. Since he became more popular and famous, it's harder to meet him by himself. His fan girls chasing after him and stalking him every once in a while makes things more difficult. However, I have a feeling that this 'Haruka' person is actually May though."

Sensing that Ash was going to ask why from his confused expression, he continued.

"I've seen Haruka perform once. It was similar to that of May's, except that she has a different costume and it's hard to see her face and to hear how she talks. I also heard that she has been winning contest ribbons in Kanto with ease. Up to this point, I haven't thought about it too deeply about their similarites. From what you told me, what I've seen, and Drew's confession, it's all starting to make sense now."

May started to get terrified because Brock was beginning to uncover her biggest secret. She stayed where she was, holding her breath as she listened to their conversation.

"Ash, what do you think?"

"Why would May hide the fact that she's participating in contest again, especially from me?"

"She quit so she wouldn't pull you back Ash," Brock reminded him. "You both made that decision and-"

"I'M A POKEMON MASTER NOW SO I'M NOT PUSHING HER BACK ANYMORE!" Ash yelled as he stood up.

"But it was pretty selfish of you to have even considered her quitting coordinating so you could reach your dream. You knew as much as I did that May was close on becoming Top Coordinator. That was the main reason she was traveling again with us. She was close to _her_ dream before you made the suggestion of her quitting. Face it Ash. If she was with Drew, he would have let her become Top Coordinator. Even if it meant that she was close on catching up to him," Brock said impatiently.

"They had the same goals! We had different ones _and_ she agreed-"

Brock suddenly became frustrated and said, "You could have thought twice before suggesting it! You could have gone your separate ways at the moment and only because you wanted someone to train with and support you, you decided to throw it out there. You didn't think about her!"

"I FEEL TERRIBLE! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL KNOWING SHE GAVE UP HER DREAM FOR ME! EVERYBODY WAS MAD AT ME. EVEN GARY… Even Gary was mad and upset with me…" Ash finished quietly.

Ash was breathing heavily from the argument he had with Brock. Both had a guilty expression on their face, knowing they shouldn't have yelled at each other. Brock also had sympathetic expression, for he was there when Gary found out what Ash did. He also witnessed the terrible argument both had. Brock never seen Ash break down from fights he had with Gary, who now was his best friend again. Seeing Gary angry because of what happened was not pleasant either.

"I'm sorry for getting mad Ash, and I know you feel bad about what happened. But now that you achieved your goal, support her to come back into contests and to be out in the open again."

"If she still wants to be with me that is," Ash said sadly as he sat down.

"Ash," Brock replied kindly.

"Don't Brock. I know what you're going to say, so just tell me the truth. Tell me what May thinks. Tell me what you think."

He took a deep breath and responded, "I don't know what May thinks, but are you sure you want to hear what I truly think?"

Ash nodded with a determined expression, the usual determined face he had when he was catching a new Pokémon or having a battle.

"Alright then," Brock began, amazed by his friend's sudden maturity. "We both know that May loved Drew, and she might still have some feelings for him now. If my assumptions are correct about her being Haruka, she's probably going through a lot since Drew declared his love to her. I have a feeling Drew has already walked into her life again. If he has, then he would try to get together with her. Who is she going to choose? I don't know. If she's to choose you, then that's great. But…but if she chooses Drew, don't be too shocked or let it get you by surprise. If May chooses Drew, respect her decision. We'll be here for you if something happens ok," he finished with a small warm smile.

Ash nodded, but his eyes showed a bit of resentfulness.

"Ok, talk to you later Ash. Take care."

"Alright," he said. "Oh, wait Brock."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he said with a small smile.

"No problem. I'll be here when you need me. Bye Ash."

"Bye Brock."

* * *

**Remember 'Haruka' is May's middle name in this story. Haruka is her Japanese name... it's a pretty name.**

**Tell me what you think so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

May saw the screen go black and saw Ash turn on his side. Before she turned to go back to the bedroom, May saw Ash's lips move. However, she wasn't able to hear what he said.

_'I wish he wouldn't have mumbled.'_

Hoping to not get caught eavesdropping in their conversation, she quickly and quietly ran to their bedroom. She quickly closed the door, slipped through the covers, and pretended to be asleep. A minute later, she heard Ash coming up the stairs. May tried to relax but couldn't quite manage it. Ash quietly opened the door and leaned towards it, looking at May's figure.

"What am I going to do? What am I _suppose _to do?" he said quietly to himself.

Sighing, he headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once May heard him step into the shower, she stood up and went downstairs.

"I have a couple of days to make my decision. It's either Ash or Drew? What am _I_ going to do? " May told herself.

She went to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast for both to distract herself. By the time she finished setting the table, Ash was heading towards the kitchen. He was also in deep thought, not noticing the table was set. His nose then registered a delicious scent and saw the table ready for breakfast.

"Mmm, something smells really good May," he said, with a shine in his eyes.

"Then come and sit down with me," May replied, while serving food in two plates. "I doubt that I'll finish all this food by myself."

"Alright," Ash said rather cutely.

He sat down in front of her and both began to eat silently. For May, it felt like déjà vu. Only this time, she was eating breakfast with Ash and not with Drew, and she was the one that cooked. She didn't mind though, it was their first breakfast together they had since two weeks. She became more distracted when she began to think who she would want to eat breakfast with, Drew or Ash.

_'Not this again…'_

"This is really good May," Ash said in a happy tone.

"Oh, thanks," May said, smiling as she pulled herself from her thoughts.

They began eating in silence once more, until Ash decided to speak again.

"Hey May?"

"Yeah?"

"I been thinking…since I'm a Pokémon Master now, why don't you become a coordinator again?" Ash asked rather innocently, as if the conversation in the morning never happened.

"Uh, well…ummm" she began, taken aback by his question. Remembering the conversation he had with Brock, she knew she had to find a fast and believable excuse. "There's too much work at the lab. I don't want to quit my job or take many days off for a dream."

"I'll support you. And you don't have to quit your job, well not yet. I know you'll make it far and achieve it. I also know that Professor Oak will be ok with you having some days off. You've been working really hard. Gary will even let you have days off to practice, and you know he'll support you to become the strong coordinator you were two years ago" said Ash, a little guiltily in the end.

"I know," May said quietly.

"Alright then!" screamed Ash, rising up from his seat. He had the same determined look on his face once more.

"Huh?"

"We'll start training first thing tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts," interrupted Ash. "First thing you'll do is talk to Gary and Professor Oak. I'm pretty positive they'll let you have a few days off. When they do, we'll get your fired up for contests and when I mean we, it's me _and_ your Pokémon."

_'__He's really trying to make up for what happened two years ago.'_

"Fine, I'll talk to both of them today."

"That's the spirit May."

When she was done eating and getting herself ready, she headed to the lab to talk to Professor Oak and Gary. She arrived to the lab, but was standing in front of the door, deciding whether she should knock or head back and think of an excuse why she didn't tell them.

"What should I say!?" May told herself. "I can imaging in the headlines now: _'May_ _rebounds back after two years'_ or _'The Hoenn Princess comes back to regain her throne'_. The only people who know about my secret are Drew, Lilian, and Soledad. Probably Ash and Brock know too."

She turned her back to the door and said, "I can't do this! I'll just say that they were too busy and couldn't let me off. Yeah, that's it! Problem solved. Oh, who am I kidding? Ash would probably come and tell them to let me take a few days. If he does, he'll find out I lied to him."

She kept on rambling to herself for five more minutes, and didn't notice someone opened the door.

"Are you going to come in or stand outside all day talking to yourself?"

"Ahh!"

"Typical May," Gary said, with a smirk on his face.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Whatever. Are you going to come in or not?" Gary asked again.

"Yeah," she responded nervously.

She stepped inside and felt as if her problems came crashing down on her.

"Gary, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure May. What is it?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Sensing something bad was going to happen, Gary led May into his private office. Gary and May had become close friends, their trust growing between each other every day. It was Ash's idea for May to work in the lab, in order for her to be close by her new home and to work close with her Pokémon. Ash was happy to know that his girlfriend and best friend were getting along pretty well.

"Ok May. What is it that you want to talk about?"

She spilled everything from her secret coordinating persona to what has happened between herself and Drew. May also told him about the conversation she heard between Ash and Brock. She spoke for about an hour and a half, tears running down her face.

"- and he told me to talk to you guys today. That's how I ended up here," she finished, wiping her tears.

Gary had no expression on his face. He didn't say anything since she began telling her story. Ash had told him about Drew, but the only thing he said about him was that was that he was May's rival. Ash was either really thick to not have noticed any romance going on between them or he didn't want to tell Gary in fear that he might have the same reaction as Max. Even though his face had no expression, Gary's emerald eyes showed anger, hurt, pity, and a bit of empathy.

"Here," Gary finally said, extending a box of tissues.

"Thanks," May sniffled, reaching for the box.

"I'll go make some tea. Just try to relax."

May nodded as she stared at the floor. Gary's voice sounded a little harsh, but she couldn't blame him, they were best friends after all. She sighed and wiped her tears. May patiently waited for Gary to bring the tea, wondering what he would tell her. Five minutes later, Gary walked in with a tea-tray.

"Does Ash know?" Gary asked as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Well, he suspects along with Brock that I'm the 'new' coor-"

"Not that," Gary interrupted, trying to keep his voice down. "About you and Drew. Does he know what happened between you two?"

She shook her head but said, "Please don't tell him," in a small voice.

"I'm not. He has to find out from you, not me."

"I know," she responded quietly.

They quietly drank their tea, each consumed in their own thoughts. After a moment of silence, Gary spoke.

"What are you going to do now? I mean about you becoming a coordinator again," he added seeing May's confused face.

"Oh well… I don't know. You think it's time I go back performing as myself?"

"Yeah. I had a talk with Ashy-boy a long time ago about how unfair it was that you had to quit coordinating for _**his**_ dream. I think two years is long enough."

"Yea, I guess it is."

"Well?"

"Ok I'll tell-" She was interrupted once more when the door was opened and someone spoke.

"Hey Gary. I need to talk to you about-" he stopped when he saw that May was there. "Oh, hi May."

* * *

**Kinda makes me wonder what will happen if this happens in real life... which will not ever happen to me... just to others.**

**Who interrupted their conversation?... pretty obvious... but still guess ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ash, what are you doing here?" May asked surprised.

"Oh, well I needed Gary to check on my Pokémon but I'll come later," he replied rather quickly.

"Really?" May asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Well, see you! Let's go Pikachu," Ash said, closing the door quickly to avoid any more questions May would ask him.

May had her eyes on the spot where Ash had left while Gary still had an _'Are-you-stupid?-Leave!'_ look, which he sent to Ash when he opened the door.

He regained his composure first and said, "So, you'll tell Ash you're back."

"I guess so. Everyone is hoping I'll go back someday, and it would make Ash happy."

"Drew too."

"What do you mean?" May asked, a confuse expression on her face.

"Wait. You mean that you don't know?" Gary replied surprised.

"About what?"

Gary sighed and said, "At times, it's like you're as dense like Ash, as if his density spreads."

"What!?" yelled May.

"Don't yell at me. Unlike Drew, I'm not one to start an argument easily with you," he smirked.

May turned pink and didn't respond back. Gary then said, "What I mean is that Drew became a coordinating judge."

"Since when?"

"I think about two days ago," Gary responded.

"Two days ago…" May repeated quietly.

"You left him about two days ago right?" he asked thoughtfully.

May just nodded, thinking what Gary was going to say next.

Seeing her thoughtful face, he said, "He's probably going to be a judge so he can see you up close without his fan girls getting on the way. It also gives him a reason to take such interest in you as a coordinator again."

"He's doing all that just for me?"

"Well May, guys who are in love go to any measure to be able to see the one they love, or to just be able to make them happy," Gary said, sounding as if he knew from experience.

"Wow…"

"Yeah. Ash and Drew must really love you," he continued. "Ash is trying to make up what happened two years ago while Drew is making anything possible to show you he still loves you even though you're with Ashy boy."

May was silent, processing everything Gary has told her. She was interrupted from her thought when Gary spoke.

"So May, who are you going to choose?"

"I…I don't know. I'm so confused! Ash or Drew…"

"The things I heard from Ash about you and Drew were your arguments you two had and how happy you got when he gave you roses. He tried to deny that you two had something special going on with each other. Brock and Max noticed and acknowledged it though. He said your fights were somewhat close to his and Misty's."

"I still have the roses he gave me. I mean, Max hid most of them somewhere, but I don't know where. He believed I was going to get rid of them, but I don't know why he was thinking like that…"

Gary went into deep thought when she mentioned that she still had some roses. He suddenly remembered that he gave her the glass rose when they saw each other.

"Are you going to meet him again? Outside of contests I mean," Gary added seeing May's eyes confused.

"Well…" May hesitated. "The morning before I left his place, he gave me a letter and asked me to meet him again. And when I do, to have my decision ready. Him or Ash."

"When and where?" Gary asked curiously.

"I don't know. I didn't finish reading the letter. The only part I read for our meeting date was to meet him at six on Friday."

May began thinking once more, about her choice that she has to make. Gary, on the other hand, just said what he was thinking outloud.

"You love Drew and you always will, no matter who you are with or how hard you might try deny it."

He stated this more of a fact rather than an opinion.

"Are you saying that I should pick Drew? And if so, isn't Ash your friend, your _best_ friend?" May asked a bit confused.

"No and yes. He _is_ my best friend. All I'm saying is that Drew, whether you choose him or not, will always be a part of your love life. That is something you can't change, no matter how hard you try to forget."

"You sound as if you been through something similar Gary," May said suspiciously.

"Huh?" Gary responded, caught off guard of what May said.

"Well," May urged.

"That doesn't matter," Gary replied, blushing slightly.

"Who knew Gary Oak also has, or had, similar love problems," May said, teasing him.

"I… never mind," he said. "What matters right now is who you're going to choose, since you don't have much time left."

May suddenly got serious and responded, "I don't know… Ash or Drew. I don't want to hurt anyone. I care about both of them. I doubt I would be able to handle hurting either of them. It's hard to choose who."

Gary didn't know what to say. He wanted Ash to be happy and not let his love problems get in the way of his Pokémon Master career. Sure May and Ash were compatible and had similarities, such as both having the ability to eat more than anyone, but Gary knew, along with Brock and Max, that May would be happier with Drew than Ash. She's happy with Ash, no doubt about that, but Drew always seemed to know what to do to make her happy and push her to keep going to do her best. Also, Drew was her first love, and that is hard to beat.

"Choose one or neither, you'll hurt someone May," Gary said after a while.

"I know… it's just so unfair! Why me!? I don't know who to choose…Ash or Drew…aargh!" she yelled.

"Calm down May," Gary told her. "It'll be ok, don't worry."

"How do you know?" May asked, tears threatening to fall down once more.

"How about this. I'll be here for you whether you choose Ash or Drew. Alright?" May nodded, so he continued. "If you choose Drew, I'll be there to get Ash through it and make sure he doesn't do something stupid. If you choose Ash, then I'll try to do something for Drew so he won't crash down too badly. So when you make your decision, I would be here either way. Deal?"

"Deal!" May replied happily.

"Good. Well, I have to get back to work and check on the Pokémon. I'll see you later May."

"Ok, thanks Gary. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

May smiled and left, leaving Gary in deep thought of the deal he offered to May. Checking that May had actually left, he called the Cerulean Contest Hall. The video phone rang and it was cautiously answered by Drew.

"Hello?" Drew asked warily.

"Hello. This is Professor Gary Oak. May is my partner here at the Oak's laboratory."

"Oh, yeah. I heard May worked there. What can I do for you?"

"You think you can come later around eight to the lab? I need to talk to you about May."

"Is everything ok?" Drew asked, concern and worried heard in his voice.

"Yeah, don't worry. I just want to talk."

"Alright," Drew responded.

"Ok, see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Drew stared at the blank screen, wondering what Gary wanted to talk about. Gary, on the other hand, called Ash on his cell phone.

"Hey Gary," Ash answered cheerfully.

"Hey Ash. You alone?"

"Yeah. When I left, I came to Viridian City to buy more Poké Balls and to see who the new Gym leader is. I was also going to get a bite to eat right now. Want to eat with me so we can talk?"

"Yeah, but I have to be back before eight."

"No problem," responded Ash. "I'll meet you in our favorite restaurant."

"Ok. See you in a while Ash."

"Alright. Bye Gary."

When they had hanged up, Gary sat in his chair for a few more minutes.

_'I hope I know what I'm doing.'_

Sighing every now and then, he got up, dress in his regular clothes, and left to meet Ash. As he headed outside to go to Viridian City, he knew that he was already too deep into all three love problems and that it was too late to back down.

_'As long as neither does something extremely stupid, I'll be fine.'_

Rolling his eyes at this thought, he hurried to meet the young Pokémon Master. With one last sigh, Gary sped off.

* * *

**What will the men talk about? Who is Gary's love... who might or might not be mentioned based on the poll that I have in my profile... haha jk! But who knows maybe, maybe not...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

***With May***

Not knowing that Gary was going to meet up with both Ash and Drew, May walked home slowly. When she arrived, she saw that the house was dark and quiet.

"Ash?" May called out.

She walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_May,_

_Went out to buy some stuff. See you later!_

_Love,_

_Ash_

May just sighed and went upstairs. She sat on the bed thinking about the conversation she had with Gary. _'The letter.'_ Walking quickly to the closet, she took out the box with the glass rose and the letter. She found the part where she stopped and began to read once more:

_-at the Cerulean Brink. Don't tell Ash about this. Tell him until you make your decision, him or me. Sorry if this is a lot of pressure but you need to decide. I would either hold you in my arms forever or be with you in my dreams and you in the arms of another._

_Love forever,_

_Drew Shū__Hayden_

_P.S: When you arrive, bring your Beautifly. It's a surprise. I won't ask you for a battle, so don't worry. Although it will satisfy me that I won against you if you were to choose Ash, I won't be a gentleman to ask for such a battle. Either choice will give you the surprise. Can't wait to see you then._

She can imagine the smirk on his face in the P.S note. However, this made her feel more hurt and confused. May didn't want to hurt either young men. The day Ash asked her out was a surprise for her. She felt Drew was going to ask her out, she didn't know why, and felt excited by it. In the end, it was Ash that asked her, and having feelings towards him as well, accepted to be his girlfriend. In the end, she found out her feelings were right, that Drew was going to ask her. She wondered what would happen if Pikachu and Roserade weren't accidently hurt, thinking who she would have chosen… Ash or Drew. But she wasn't in the past, she was in the present. This time she would have to make her decision, whether she would stay in Ash's arms or run into Drew's waiting arms. Her head and heart didn't agree with one another, one telling her to stay with Ash or to leave him and go to Drew. Wanting to wash her problems away, she went to the bathroom and filled the tube with warm water and vanilla-scent bubbles to be able to relax and have time for herself before Ash came home.

***With Gary***

Gary left the Oak's laboratory and headed to the restaurant where he would meet up with Ash. When he got there, he saw Ash waiting for him outside.

"Hey Gary," Ash said happily. Gary just nodded in response.

"Let's go inside," Ash spoke again.

"Yeah, to talk or eat? I bet to eat right Ashy-boy," Gary smirked.

"Whatever Gary," responded Ash, but felt a blush in his face. Confusion was seen in his eyes, but Gary didn't notice, since he was already heading to a table. After a while, Ash walked to the table where Gary was sitting, trying to disguise his confusion and to make himself look like he never blushed. They ordered their food, and waited to start speaking until the waiter was out of earshot.

"What are you, stupid?" Gary asked.

"W-wh-what?" Ash stuttered confusedly.

Gary rolled his eyes and replied, "You showed up yelling in the lab while May was there."

"I thought she would be gone by then, perhaps meeting up with her Pokémon after she talked to you."

Gary tensed up at that moment but he didn't say anything.

"You _**did**_ let her have days off to start participating in contests right?"

Gary gave him a _'what-do-you-think'_ look.

"Well, I saw her crying," hissed Ash in his defense, adding, "Why was she crying?"

Thinking of a quick lie, for it was one of his best abilities, he said, "May was scared going back. She also believed she wouldn't be that good anymore. The thought of going back into something she loves excites her, but scares her because she feels that people will judge her if she doesn't does like she did before or better."

Ash nodded in acknowledgement.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh well…" Ash began telling him the same story May has told him earlier, except that Ash didn't know about what happened between Drew and herself, and both Ash and Brock suspected about her secret person and that Drew probably dedicated the glass rose to May. Pretending to be shocked and surprised, Gary didn't talk for a few minutes after Ash was done.

"So what do you think Gary?" Ash asked believing Gary's silence was that of a thoughtful one.

"I…I don't know," Gary said slowly, for he didn't want to say something suspicious. "I haven't seen any contests lately, too much work in the lab. But the news about Drew does seem to be suspicious."

Ash waited for him to continue but he didn't.

So Ash said, "What… what if she chooses him?" Gary raised an eyebrow making him continue. "Brock said to not be surprised if she chooses him. What if she does? Am I suppose to be mad, sad, surprised, or happy?"

"Ash," Gary began. "It's all up to May. She has to choose and no one can make that decision for her. I… well, I can't say who she is going to choose. I'm not sure about it either, but I doubt that two years of you two being together will be thrown down the drain. But I'll always be here whether she chooses you or Drew."

"Thanks Gary. You're a true friend," Ash said quietly, looking down in embarrassment for telling this to Gary.

"Yeah, no problem," Gary forced out.

The food arrived for them a minute later, a quiet Ash raising his head and beginning eating happily. Gary just smiled a little and began eating slower than Ash, thinking if that _**'What if'**_ came true. When they were done eating, they both headed back to Pallet town, Pikachu asleep in Ash's ar. Ash talked very happily about his recent Pokémon capture and Gary told him about the hurt Cyndaquil he found, being on e of the rarest moments he has had in finding a Pokémon that's not from the Kanto region and without an owner. It was 7:30 p.m. when Ash headed to his house while Gary headed back to the Oak's lab to meet up with Drew.

He heard the door knock. Gary checked the clock and it showed 8:00. _'He must be anxious to know what were going to talk about,'_Gary thought. He opened the door and saw Drew, but was surprised to see his Roserade.

Seeing Gary's surprised expression, he said, "I don't like leaving my Pokémon alone when the others are back into their Poké Balls resting. Roserade also wanted to come along to meet up with you for the first time and to come with me here."

"I understand," Gary replied, thinking it was the same situation with Ash's Pikachu and his Umbreon and Electrive. "Some Pokémon are still outside. Your Roserade can be with the nocturnal Pokémon and others who love to sleep in the moonlight. Don't worry, Umbreon is outside taking care of them. My Umbreon is the strongest there is."

"Oh…well ok," responded Drew.

Roserade headed to the outside of the lab, while Gary and Drew headed to the living room, sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"Uh-" began Drew, but was interrupted by Gary.

"Don't worry. No one will hear our conversation. Everyone left home early for the day and my grandpa is away for the moment."

"Ok," Drew replied with confidence

"So…what about May?"

"_**You**_ tell _**me**_" responded Gary.

"Me? Why me?"

"I need to know some information before I tell you the things that_**you**_ don't know."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

They both held an intense gaze, emerald eyes looking at green eyes, neither breaking contact. Feeling neither would give up, Drew decided to talk to know about May.

"You know what happened two years ago right?" asked Drew. Gary nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Ok, well I was May a few days ago…" and so he told his story, up to where she left.

"What about you becoming a judge?"

"I wanted to see her knowing now knowing her secret identity. I wanted to see her in contests. I doubt my fan girls would allow for me to see her after declaring my love for her, so a way to see her without anyone stopping me was becoming a judge. "

Gary, who told May the same thing, just simply nodded. They were both silent, Drew wanting for Gary to say his part. He was going to say something when Gary spoke.

"May told me all of this today earlier. She didn't know about you becoming a judge until I told her so…" Gary became silent again, but Drew's eyes showed impatience. Noticing this, Gary smirked but continued.

"I told her the same reason you told me why you became a judge. Now I have a surprise for you."

Drew raised an eyebrow, but Gary continued before he was interrupted, "May is going back to become a coordinator again."

Drew's face was blank. He didn't know how to feel, happy, surprised, or upset that she didn't tell him. Feeling he needed to explain how that came to be, Gary told Drew what happened earlier that morning.

"May came to talk to me around noon. She told me that Ash talked to Brock about you and her. Apparently, May said your name and Ash's name in her sleep. Also, they know, well suspect, that **'Haruka'** is actually May and that you dedicated the glass rose secretly to her. Another thing was that it would cause problems for you to come back, such as May's love for you coming back alive. Ash, hoping May would stay with him, is trying to make up what happened two years ago. May is confused about who she will want to be with. What you told me I already heard this from her this morning. She didn't know things would turn out this way."

"So, she's coordinating again, well as herself?"

Gary nodded and said, "You will see her as herself, but this is what I really want to talk about."

Gary's emerald eyes went a bit dark. "May told me that you want to meet her again."

Drew waited for Gary to say something, but he didn't. Drew then said, "Yeah, I told her to come and meet me in Cerulean Brink and be ready for her choice. Ash or me."

"That's a lot of pressure for her. She broke down when she told me everything."

Drew looked down at the floor, feeling guilty for making May cry.

"Brock feels she is going to choose you. I can see why."

He lifted his head, a confused and curious expression on his face. Gary smirked, knowing that would catch his attention.

"You have the ability to bring out her true self. Not only in coordination, but other things as well. Also, you guys are each other's opposites. There is more balance no matter how compatible she is with Ash. Ash and May have too many similarities and the only thing that separates them is her love for coordinating and his love for being a Pokémon Master. I don't want you to get your hopes up that May is going to choose you. I can see why, buy I don't want to see Ash getting hurt."

Drew simply nodded and quietly said "Poor May."

"Yeah, I told her I'll be there for her and for the person she _**doesn't**_ choose"

"Gary…"

"Hmm…."

"Tell me the truth. Who do you think May is going to choose? "

"Why?"

"Tell me… I need to know."

"Look, Ash is my friend-"

"No offense but I don't care! Both of us have to face the truth. I have a feeling that if Ash were to ask you the same question you would tell him the truth. Right?"

"I-"

"No! I know he is you best friend but you know, as well as others, who she's more likely to choose."

Gary didn't say anything, surprised by his outburst. It felt easier to tell him the truth then Ash. After all, he did extend the truth a bit during their lunch. Drew and him weren't friends, so there was no risk, but he also didn't want to betray his hopes that his best friend would end up being the chosen one.

"TELL ME!" Drew screamed, pounding his fist on the table and standing up.

"Fine" said Gary calmly, "It's more likely that it is-"

"Umbre!"

"Huh?" Gary looked next to him and saw his Umbreon coming towards him to him.

"Umbre! Umbreon!" Umbreon said, nudging Gary so he can stand up.

Gary stoop up, causing Umbreon to run towards the outside of the lab. Both looked at each other with a confused expression on their face.

"Come on, let's see what's going on," Gary said.

Drew simply nodded and stood up as well. Both ran following Umbreon's direction, wondering what was so important to interrupt their conversation.

* * *

**I am already working on the new chapter for this story. **

**Thanks for reading :D!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Gary and Drew arrived to the field outside of the lab, they were left speechless. They saw Roserade and Ash's Bulbasaur arguing. Umbreon was desperately trying to calm down the fight that was going on. How it happened? They don't know, but it shocked both of them. Each time one spoke, either Bulbasaur attacked with his razor leaf or Roserade attacked him with magical leaf. The other Pokémon didn't want to take sides because Bulbasaur was their guardian and they saw that Roserade was a Pokémon that shouldn't be messed with.

"Roserade! STOP IT!" Drew yelled.

Unfortunately for him, Roserade didn't listen to his command and he didn't have a Poké Ball to return his Pokémon.

"Rose!"

"Bulba!"

"Uh oh," Gary and Drew said.

Both grass Pokémon were charging up to use their strongest attack, SolarBeam.

"UMBREON, GET OUT OF THERE!"

Umbreon was standing in the middle, a wrong place to stand in if the Pokémon were to shoot their attack at that moment. Understanding that neither one will stop their attack, Umbreon ran towards Gary. Gary, Drew, and the other Pokémon seeked for shelter, knowing that if they would stick around when their attacks collided, they would get caught in the explosion.

"ROSERADE!"

"BULBASAUR!"

They aimed their attacks to each other, Roserade striking first, being trained to charge faster when there was no sun to get energy from. At the time both moves met, there was a huge, loud explosion. Bulbasaur took most of the damage of the explosion since Roserade was able to strike first.

"Shit," Gary said, seeing the smoke from inside the lab. "It'll be good thing if the explosion isn't heard throughout Pallet Town, but it'll be a miracle if _**they**_…"

"Gary-" Drew began, bringing Gary out of his thoughts.

"I know, let's go. You too Umbreon."

Running out of the lab, the trio headed quickly towards both injured Pokémon. Gary went to check on Bulbasaur while Drew went to check on his Roserade. Both of them grabbed the Pokémon and headed inside the building once more.

"Umbreon, check if any other Pokémon got injured."

Umbreon nodded in response and began to check the other Pokémon.

"Come on, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"My grandpa has a room where we can heal Pokémon, like a small version of a Pokémon Center."

"Oh, ok."

They headed there in silence, Drew feeling guilty when he saw the injured Bulbasaur being held gently in Gary's arms. Gary led him to a hallway and opened the door at the end of the passage.

"Ok, here we are. Place Roserade in that bed."

There were six beds, three in the left wall and three in right wall. Gary pointed to the last bed in the left wall. Drew placed Roserade in the bed gently, as Gary placed Bulbasaur in the first bed in the left side of the wall. He stayed silent and waited for Gary's instructions in how he can help to heal both Pokémon.

"Ok, I need you to spray this hyper potion on Roserade's wounds. After you're done, I need you to spray this full restore to Bulbasaur and watch over him, since he got the most damage. I need to get them medicine so they can relax and sleep well during the night. You understand?"

"I understand," Drew responded quietly.

"Good. I'll be right back!"

Gary left, leaving the door open. He headed towards Roserade and began spraying the hyper potion.

"You need to apologize. You could've blocked that attack. Attacking him wasn't clever either, you know your SolarBeam would have been fired first."

Roserade responded quietly, its voice weak from the attack.

"It's ok. Just apologize…alright?"

Roserade nodded, but didn't look at Bulbasaur when their agreement was made.

"Ok, you're done."

He walked towards Bulbasaur, who looked at him with intense eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, raising his hands to show that he was only caring the full restore. Bulbasaur relaxed and allowed Drew to continue forward.

"I apologize in my Roserade's behalf. I didn't come here for you two to battle."

"Bulba," he said, nodding to Drew's response.

'_It's like the Pokémon know what's going on…'_ Drew thought. He continued healing Bulbasaur's injuries, enjoying the thought that neither Pokémon was arguing. When he was almost done in healing his injuries, he heard running footsteps.

"Gary! I heard-" Ash stopped in midsentence, his Pikachu by his feet, when he spotted Drew standing next to his friend with a full restore in his hand.

"Ash, what's wrong? Is ev-"

May appeared next to Ash, surprised by the scene in front of her. Seeing Drew, she swallowed her next question. Her breathing got heavy and she felt her face heat up. Luckily for her, Ash was focusing all of his attention at Drew, waiting for an explanation.

"What's going on?" Ash asked impatiently.

Drew ignored him and began treating Bulbasaur once more. Ash felt his blood boiling and was going to ask once more until Gary appeared.

"May, Ash, what are you doing here?" Gary asked feigning surprise, holding a tray of medicine while his Umbreon stood close him. He had a feeling there was a 50-50 chance they would have appeared, but he hoped that they wouldn't. They didn't need any more fights tonight.

"I heard a small explosion and saw smoke coming from the outside of the lab. I came to check what happened," Ash explained quickly. "Why is Bulbasaur hurt? What happened?"

"Nothing, just an accident."

Drew was a little surprised that Gary lied to Ash, more surprised that Ash believed Gary. That didn't fully satisfied Ash though, who asked what accident occurred.

"I'll tell you when I'm done treating Roserade and Bulbasaur. Head back to the living room."

"Let me help. Bul-"

"No!" Gary and May said at the same time, Drew surprised by their outburst.

"Why not?!"

"You don't know how, that's why. You don't know what happened so you don't know how to treat either Pokémon," Gary pointed out.

Feeling he won't win against Gary, he said curtly, "Fine, let's go Pikachu. May, you coming?"

"No," Gary said before May could respond. "I need her to help me. She treated these injuries a couple of times already. It'll take long to explain to you, so I rather have someone who knows how to do it."

Ash pouted but agreed. He walked away with Pikachu, missing the confusion shown in May's eyes. Gary checked the hallway, making sure Ash was heading to the living room. He look at both May and Drew, a smirk attached on his face.

"He really is gullible, but that's Ashy-boy for you."

"Uh, Gary? I don't know how to do whatever you were talking about," May said confusedly.

"It's alright. It's actually pretty easy. All you have to do is grab the medicine and make sure they drink it."

"Why are you telling us this?" Drew asked impatiently.

"Because _you two_ are going to do that for me. I need to make something good to eat for all four of us, especially Ash, in order for him to be less suspicious. Also, it won't hurt for him to relax, hell, forget why he came here in the first place for a while. The best way is for food, and if that doesn't work…"

He got quiet, his eyes shining and an evil smirk on his face.

"See you in about half an hour. Meet up in the living room when you guys are done!"

He walked away, his Umbreon following him out of the room. They both stood in awkward silence, both ignoring each other's gazes. The only thing heard was May's heavy breathing, while Drew tried to keep his cool composure. After five minutes of silence, but if felt like eternity to both, Drew took the medicine that Gary left in the table and gave it first to Bulbasaur, for he was the one that needed it the most.

"Why are you here?"

Drew stayed quiet, first wanting to finish giving the grass Pokémon his medicine before speaking to May. She noticed this and stayed silent, remembering that he didn't like to talk when he was concentrating in something. When he was done, he patted Bulbasaur softly in the head and began speaking.

"I wanted to talk to Professor Oak. I needed a place for my Pokémon to be free while I'm judging. I'll take them with me, but I also don't want them to be in their Poké Balls the whole time," he lied, sounding convincing.

"Oh… that's really thoughtful of you Drew," May responded, believing what he had told her, a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks."

He walked towards the table and placed the empty vile back into its place. He grabbed the other smaller vile and walked over to Roserade. Before he gave Roserade the medicine, May asked quickly, "What happened?"

"Gary will tell you," Drew responded, facing away from her and looking at Roserade.

"I want to hear it from you."

"Why?" Drew asked, trying to keep his voice indifferent.

May stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand. He turned to face her, his eyes gazing into hers, both remembering the night they spent together, forgetting about Gary and Ash being in the building, as well of the two Pokémon in the room. Hearing a small crash, they were brought out of their moment. Drew looked away from May, but he didn't pull his hand from her's. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"I…I don't know. I was talking with Gary when Umbreon interrupted us. We followed Umbreon and we saw Roserade and Bulbasaur arguing with each other. I yelled for Roserade to stop, but it didn't work. Then, we saw them charging to use SolarBeam against each other. Gary said there would be no way we could stop them, so he called his Umbreon back and we ran inside. Roserade attack was fired first, causing Bulbasaur to receive most of the damage. We brought them here so they can recover after the smoke cleared up. Good thing no other Pokémon got hurt."

May was quiet and she let go of his hand when he was done speaking, letting him attend to his Pokémon. She didn't know what to say, believing that their Pokémon were battling to show which trainer best belonged with May. Sensing this, Drew stopped his work and spoke again.

"Don't worry. Pokémon only battled one another when they ordered by their trainer, but some same-type Pokémon battle one another to show which one has the strongest and fastest attack."

"Drew…"

Drew gently smiled at her, the same smile he use to give her many time when he saw her, whether it be at contests or in towns. He turned away from her and began attending to his Pokémon once more. Once done giving his Pokémon the medicine, he walked back to the table and placed down the vile. He quickly walked towards May's direction, a small smirk on his face appearing as he got closer to her. Drew then wrapped his arms around her waist, May's hands immediately pressed upon his chest.

"Drew, we-"

But she didn't have time to finish her sentence once Drew's lips crashed into hers. May immediately closed her eyes and began to respond back. With each kiss, she pushed back the thoughts of Ash being in the same buildings, her fear of being caught diminishing. Drew suddenly pulled back, leaving May with a dazed look.

"May, I love you."

Drew's lips silenced her, holding back her respond once more. When they were out of breath, Drew spoke first again.

"Do you love me May?"

However, Drew kissed her again before she was able to answer him. They kept kissing for a few minutes, Drew's question floating around in May's thoughts. Once they stopped, Drew stared deeply into her eyes, emerald eyes looking for his answer within her sapphire eyes.

"Drew…I love you too."

Drew smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"We need to go back now. We don't want anyone getting suspicious."

May nodded, both her and Drew heading towards the door hand in hand.

"You go first. I don't want Ash to suspect more than what he already believes."

"Yeah…" May agreed, not full registering what Drew said. She kissed Drew one last time and left the room slowly.

"Bulba."

"Huh?"

Drew turned around and saw Roserade shake Bulbasaur's vine whip, as in agreement with one another.

"Maybe I was right…"

He smiled though, because if the trainers couldn't get along because of their love problem, at least the Pokémon won't be affected because of their trainers. He hoped though, not that he is going to tell Gary or May, that he and Ash would be in civil terms, whether May chooses him or Ash. But in back of his mind, he hopes and wishes that May would choose him and be in his arms, not Ash's.

Drew left the room a few minutes later, turning the lights off so the Pokémon could get a good night sleep. He walked away with a small smile on his face, for he knew that they would be alright. It also might be a sign that he and Ash would end up in the same position, of being in good terms with one another, once May made her decision. Both know, without a doubt, that either one would make her happy.

* * *

**I know wild Pokémon fight one another but what Drew meant was that owned-Pokemon fight when ordered by their trainers. Drew's statement is a fact in this story. Hope that makes sense.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Drew slowly walked back to the living room. He had a small smile on his face because of what he saw happen between Bulbasaur and Roserade. He hoped, truly hoped, that he and Ash would end up civil with one another after May made her decision.

He didn't deny the fact that he wanted May to choose him over Ash, but in the end, he wanted things to be good between both men, for it would cause May happiness instead of guilt for breaking one of their hearts.

He decided to head towards the kitchen rather than the living room. Drew remembered Gary hinted he would be there to make some food to distract Ash to get some alone time with May.

As he pushed open the door for the kitchen he didn't see Gary in the kitchen…

But Ash, his back turned to Drew.

Not wanting to be alone with him, Drew walked back to the door quietly but he wasn't so lucky for Ash felt a presence behind him.

"What? You think I can't carry this by myself?" sneered Ash. "Only because I dropped the pot by _accident_doesn't mean I'm going to drop this too Gary."

Drew looked towards the kitchen table and spotted the broken pot.

'_So that made the noise.'_

"Fine. Just stand there with you're stupid smirk," Ash huffed out, causing Drew to come back from his thoughts ."Can you just… never mind."

He turned around with a coffee tray on his hands, almost dropping it when he saw Drew standing there. Drew, who almost always kept a cool composure, looked awkward standing by the door.

"I…uh…I thought you were Gary," Ash said lamely, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I thought he would be here," replied Drew. "Do you need help with that? It looks pretty heavy."

"It is," confessed Ash, looking more like himself. "You can open the door for me."

Drew stretched his arm to the kitchen door and pushed it open, allowing Ash to pass first, glad that they didn't have to be alone anymore.

"There you are! I was going to get you. Here I thought you would be screaming for help," Gary claimed.

Ash just grunted in response and set the tray on the living room table and sat next to May. Drew and Gary followed his move and sat on the opposite couch, facing the couple.

"As I was saying," Gary continued. "It's too late for you guys to go home. You can stay here and leave in the morning."

"That's ok. We can walk home. It's not that far," May replied.

"I don't care. It's too late. You can go back in the morning and you can check up on Bulbasaur anytime you want to," Gary addressed Ash.

Ash nodded in his thanks and asked, "Where are we going to sleep?"

"There are two spare rooms. You and May take the one in the bottom floor and Drew can take the other one on upstairs."

The conversation from there led to the Pokémon conditions, to the new Pokémon themselves, and to the battles they seen and experienced. Ash and Gary did most of the talking, the young Master eating and drinking most of the food. Drew talked every once in a while with both Ash and Gary, usually disagreeing with either one. May watched the fire beside her, lost in her own thoughts.

_'What am I going to do? Who am I going to choose? Ash has been wonderful but I can't deny I still have feelings for Drew! Gary said he would help me, but he's making things more difficult, especially with both being here in the same room. At least they haven't challenged each other in a battle. Ash lost when he battled Drew the other time, and that would devastate him even more! I don't want to hurt either of them, but who will it be? Who can I be happy with? Yeah, I argue a lot with Drew, but that's how we are and it doesn't change how I feel about him He kept pushing me in my contests and it led me to where I am: one of the greatest Coordinators! Ash, in the other hand, has a lot of things in common with me and doesn't argue too much with me. Yet again, 'opposites attract' and me and Drew are total opposites. I can't pretend I don't feel anything when I kiss Drew, it feels amazing and I'm happy he feels the same about me these past years…but I can't do that to Ash, he has been faithful to me…I can't hurt him…I can't hurt neither…Ahh! This is so confusing! Ash or Drew? Drew or Ash? Why did this happen to me! I wouldn't be in this mess…I need to-'_

"May? Are you listening?" Ash asked.

She jumped a little and looked at him with a confused expression, startled to find all three men staring at her.

"It doesn't matter if she answers you or not. Of course May wants to eat! When doesn't she?" claimed Drew, addressing May more than Ash, amusement shown on his eyes.

"Whatever Drew," May replied, a little surprised, and annoyed, by his statement. "No thanks Ash, I'm just a little tired."

"Alright then. I'll show you three to your rooms and you can go to sleep. Don't worry, I'll clean this all up," Gary said.

All four stood up and followed Gary. Ash quickly fell asleep once he hit the bed while May had a harder time falling asleep. Drew and Gary quietly talked as they went upstairs, Umbreon leading the way to the vacant room. Before Gary could walk away, Drew grabbed him by the wrist and said a small "Thanks" before going inside the room. Gary walked back to his room after checking on the Pokémon, deciding to clean up in the morning as he was too tired from the events that happened that day.

_**Early Wednesday Morning**_

May headed to the living room as she checked the clock.

_'4:05 a.m.'_

Sighing, she sat down on the same spot she did earlier. The fire was blazing a dark red-orange color, setting a comfortable warmth in the room. She thought back to the times she spent with Ash, arguing but most of the time laughing and eating. In contrast with Drew, they argued more but he understood her pain when she lost and was able to say the right things. He was able to be sincere and serious when she needed someone to lean on, to push her on to her dreams. Yes, Ash wanted to make up for the bad decision he had proposed, but it wasn't the same. Drew, though, just came waltzing back into her life after two years and wants her to make a decision between him or Ash, which is no easy task.

Her heart and mind were in constant battle. It amazed her how neither has noticed how much this was affecting her, how _they_ are affecting her.

_Drew can be a jerk and sneer things at me, but he can be lovable at the same time. He can be understanding, knowing how it is to be a coordinator and the feel of a lost battle. He can fire me up and make me a better coordinator, a better person, for it was he that helped me mature more. He might be confident about other things, but if I crush him, it can affect him worse that how he felt when he lost his first contest… to feel the loss of the one he loves again…_

_Ash is a nice person, but he is hot tempered at times and is really stubborn. He acts like a kid sometimes but I helped him mature a bit more. He cares about both people and Pokémon alike, but puts his career as Pokémon Master first, even though at times he says he doesn't want to be there. I know he can be dense about many life-related things that aren't connected to the world of Pokémon, but I knows he's trying his best and that makes me happy… but if I doesn't choose him, then all his hard work will be for nothing._

_Why can't I chose who is the best for me! Many people would say that I should choose Ash, for it would look wrong of me to leave him after all this time together… but Brock and Max wanted me to choose Drew, to still choose him…even Gary admits me and Drew make a perfect match, but he doesn't want to see Ash hurt, and neither do I…._

"May? What are you doing here so early?"

"Gary! You need to stop scaring me like that!"

"Keep your voice down! Not that you're going to wake up Ash. He sleeps like a Snorlax after he eats," Gary stated, causing May to smile at his comment. "You might wake up Drew, but it seem you don't want to talk to either of them."

"Your right," she replied weakly. "I need to get away. To think for myself and think things through before I make my decision. It's time like these that I need my mom... well I don't know... maybe not… I just need time without anyone pushing me to either one."

Gary sat down and looked at the fire, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Not that you haven't done a good job," May said hastily. "You've been great but-"

"No it's not that," interrupted Gary. "I understand, I do. It's just….well… I know it's not easy for you, but just don't go back and forth between them if you aren't happy with the choice you make. Choose the one you love, who you truly love. And love that choice in return."

"I know…it's just so hard… I don't want to cause more drama-"

"Listen May. I'll tell you this, and don't be surprised if your mother tells you the same thing if you go to talk to her. It doesn't matter what anybody says or what they think. If you're happy and the person you're with feels the same way, then there is nothing for you to worry about. You two will make it together."

May stared at the fire, a loss for words.

Gary stood up and said, "Leave a note before you go. I'll cover up for you, just don't mention where you're going. I'll make sure they don't go looking for you, but you have to come back Friday. Remember, I'll be here for you."

"All the way?"

"All the way."

"Thanks Gary," May smiled. She was going to ask something else but Gary answered before she could say anything.

"The Pokémon will be ok, don't worry about that. Leave as soon as you can so you won't be spotted. Alright?"

She nodded and Gary left, leaving her alone in silence. A few minutes later, May decided to get ready to leave before Ash and Drew woke up.

* * *

**May is getting close to her decision! Who will it be? I know... but who do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Wednesday Morning**_

Ash headed towards kitchen alone, stretching and yawning as he walked. Pikachu was nowhere to be found and May wasn't in the room when he awoke. A delicious scent met his nose and he forgot about May instantly.

"Good morning Gary."

"Good morning Ash," Gary replied, holding a bowl of eggs as he walked to the stove.

"Do you need any help?" Ash asked as he pulled out a chair to sit down.

"We don't need any more mess," Gary said. "Besides, you're sitting down already. Why ask?"

"That's the last time I'll ask then," retorted Ash. "This is what I get for trying to be nice to you."

Gary laughed, receiving a glare from the young raven-haired boy. However, he soon joined the laughter and grabbed four cups and a jug of juice from the fridge. Drew came in a few minutes later and looked around the kitchen looking for May.

_'She's probably still sleeping,'_ he thought, a small smile appearing on his face.

Gary turned around at the sound of the footsteps and both he and Ash greeted him, the latter having a distant and hungry look in his eyes. Drew nodded to both of them and sat down in front of Ash. A few minutes later, Gary served breakfast with only three plates on the table.

Drew saw this as strange and looked at Gary with questioning eyes but they were ignored, causing more of his suspicion to rise. They ate breakfast in silence, broken constantly from the loud gulps Ash made while eating. Once they were done, Gary picked up the plates and cups and headed to the sink to wash the dishes.

"That was a great breakfast! Thanks Gary."

"No problem. Can't let you starve right? I won't be a good host now will I?" he replied, his cockiness rising in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever. But too bad that May wasn't here to enjoy it. Do you know where Pikachu and May are? They weren't there when I woke up."

"Pikachu is probably with Bulbasaur or with the Pokémon outside. Maybe May is in the restroom or something."

"Yeah, she does take her time in the restroom..." Ash said.

He shrugged and said no more, thinking about how his Bulbasaur was doing. Drew, however, thought that Gary's statement was rather odd.

_'I went to the restroom before I headed to the kitchen and May wasn't in sight. What the hell is going on?' _Drew thought.

Gary could feel holes being drilled on his head from the intense gaze Drew was sending at him. Even _**he**_ didn't really know what was going on, but he did have a hunch... not that he was going to say either way.

"I'll take a look if Pikachu is outside. We need to head back. You think Bulbasaur will recover fast?"

"Yeah. I _am_ taking care of him after all."

Ash rolled his eyes but said, "Thanks Gary."

Ash stood up and headed to the door heading out to the field. He heard a scrunching noise beneath his feet and he looked down.

"Hey, what's this?"

"What's what?" asked Gary, drying his hands on a towel.

Ash bent down and grabbed a piece of paper. He was quiet for a couple of seconds.

He then said, "It's from May, but it doesn't say who it's for."

Gary grabbed the piece of paper, receiving a glare from Ash.

"What? It doesn't say who it's for," Gary mimicked. "It might be important for all of us to hear."

Drew nodded and Ash impatient grunted, receiving punch on the head by Gary.

_"I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything. It was best for me to leave that way, for you would want to go with me or not let me go at all. I need to spend some time for myself and thing about some things. Don't worry, I'll be ok. I'm taking some of my Pokémon with me just in case. I'll be back by Friday on time, so don't worry about it. Please don't bother to look for me, I really need some time alone._

_Love,_

_May_

_P.S: I hope Roserade and Bulbasaur get better... And I'm sorry."_

There was an uncomfortable silence, until Gary spoke up.

"You heard her," he said, not looking at Ash and Drew as he headed back to the sink. "Don't bother to look or go after her ok. She needs time."

Ash looked down, replaying Brock's conversation over and over his head. Drew, on the other hand, looked towards Ash, knowing it was time for May to choose either one of them. The thought of May choosing either men scared both of them, but they knew that time was going to come soon.

"I have to look for Pikachu and head back... We didn't clo-" he stopped, thinking May would have closed the door when she would have returned to get some of her stuff. "Never mind, I'll just go and..."

He didn't say anything else and walked outside to look for Pikachu, a thoughtful look on his face.

Drew contemplated on asking Gary what really happened, but didn't want to take the risk in being overheard by Ash. Things were complicated enough after the conversation he had with Gary last night.

"Is Roserade going to be alright?"

Glad for not being asked anything about May, Gary replied, "Yeah. Roserade recovered easily since Bulbasaur took most of the attack. You can take your Roserade after I'm done checking how on the Pokémon."

"Thanks," Drew quietly replied.

He walked out from the kitchen and headed to check on his Roserade, his green eyes cloudy and his face expressionless. After being done with the dishes, Gary looked outside the window and saw Ash sitting with Pikachu under a tree, scratching his ears. Ash's eyes were closed, an unreadable expression on his face. He sighed and dried his hands, walking towards the living room as he thought of what will happen on Friday and the results it will come with it.

* * *

**May left... to where? You are just going to have to keep on reading!  
The time to make her decision approaches!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

**It is still Wednesday and this is what Drew and Ash did after May's note was read.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The day passed by differently for both young men, each trying to deal with the situation at hand. The situation that will have at least one solution by Friday, unbeknownst to one of the them.

Drew was able to have Roserade back after Gary assured him the flower Pokémon was fully healed and in good condition. He gave his thanks to Gary, said good-bye, and left without another word. He kept his face cool and calm, but his mind was racing with many thoughts, his heart pounding with many emotions.

He took out his Flygon and flew to his home, for he knew if he would have brought his car, he would have been too distracted to drive his way back. The rushing cold air cooled his head, leaving it blank throughout the way home. His heart, on the other hand, was pounding still. Each time it beat if felt disappointment, anger, sadness, hopefulness, and in a way relief. There was another emotion he couldn't quite place, but all these emotions were repeating over and over again.

Half an hour later, he arrived home. He placed his Pokémon back into its Poké Ball and walked into his apartment.

_'It feels really lonely without her.'_

Even though she spent one night with him, her presence lingered in the air. Drew accepted the loneliness he felt without her those two years but he didn't fully realize how lonely it felt until she left his side that morning.

He turned to the kitchen to get a glass of water and that's when he saw it.

It was a lease for a house he's been planning to buy, tempted more now that he had met May once again. It would hurt to live by himself in that huge house, but he has been hoping on Friday he would surprise May with it... if she would choose him.

And then he understood that unknown feeling.

Anxiety.

Fear.

He was scared of losing her. Losing her again to the same man he lost her to those two years ago. Those two years were agonizing and hell, though he did a good job in covering it up. Keeping up a mask to cover his emotions was something he has been doing since the beginning of his contest journey.

For Drew, contests were the only way to keep himself distracted, as well as having a small hope of seeing her again. The loneliness he felt is an experience he didn't want to live with again, even though he knew he could get whichever girl he would want. However, he wanted May, and only her.

Part of him admitted that there is a chance she would choose him. They travelled together during a short period of time, and he felt happy, the most happiest he ever felt. They parted ways and she didn't wait, although he knew that was his own fault. He wasn't fast enough in admitting his feelings. Throughout his journey with her, he tried to confess his feelings but he ended up backing out at the last moment. He had a feeling she returned what he felt towards her, even when he was cruel to her, though he redeemed himself with the roses that she held delicately without her realizing it.

Still he kept hope alive. He hoped she would return his kisses, that she would sleep in his arms, and not leave. He would do anything to make sure she is happy, even, though it hurt to admit it, if she were to choose Ash. Everything he hoped for will either come true or it will shatter, along with his heart. He would have to wait a few more days...

Until Friday

- . - . -

Ash stayed until late afternoon under the tree, thoughts going through his heads at random times. There were large periods of time when his mind would sometime leave itself totally blank. He didn't even noticed the different times he scratched Pikachu's ears. His partner didn't mind as he soon fell into his own sleep, knowing Ash would need alone time to think.

_'Think about what? What's going on?'_

Even he didn't know why he was worrying but it was a feeling that something was going on, something bad. He thought back on May and how she just left.

_'Is that was she's going to do to me? She's going to leave?'_

His thought shifted towards Drew and the conversation he had with Brock.

_"Don't Brock. I know what you're going to say, so just tell me the truth. Tell me what May thinks."_

_He took a deep breath and responded, "I don't know what May thinks and are you sure you want to hear what I truly think?"_

_Ash nodded, having a determined expression to face the truth, the usual determined face he had when he was catching a new Pokémon or having a battle._

_"Ok, then." Brock began "We both know that she loved and still probably loves Drew. I believe Drew has already came back into her life once more. Who is she going to choose? I don't know. If she is to choose you, then that is great. But…but if she choose Drew, don't be too shocked or let it get you by surprise. If May is to go with Drew, respect her decision Ash. She would probably go through a lot since Drew declared his love to her. Also, we would be here for you if something were to happen ok," he finished with a small warm smile._

Those two years passed rather quickly. Reaching his dream and rising as a Pokémon Master had consumed most of his time. He spent those two years with someone he truly cares about, who shared his moment of reaching his dream, but he wasn't able to share a moment with her reaching her own dreams.

Thinking about this, it didn't surprise him as much he thought it would. He should have figured the past would have come back somehow...

Some way...

Someday…

Now it seems he could redeem himself, whether it is trying harder to fix his relationship with May and support her in her goal or… let her wander into Drew's arm.

_'Can I really do that?'_

Sighing, he grabbed Pikachu gently to not wake him up and headed back to the lab. He felt that his mind and heart will settle down once May comes back, for it would be her that will decide the fate of all three involved. For now, he will let things pass through there course and wait for May's arrival.

- . - . -

Gary didn't bother Ash throughout the majority of the day, leaving the young man to ponder in his own thoughts without any disturbance. He continued to wash the dishes and pots that were used last night. However, he kept his sight on Ash, who had an empty look on his face, except when his eyes furrowed when he was surely thinking of something that he didn't understand.

He was a not as surprised with Drew when he didn't ask any questions about May's disappearance. He wouldn't answer his questions either way, knowing May confided in him and only him. Gary hoped Drew wouldn't do anything drastic if things wouldn't turn in his favor. He would worry more about Ash, knowing he could hit bottom rock and would need someone to kick him out of his deep hole.

After finishing cleaning the kitchen, Gary spent most of his day outside tending to the Pokémon. Professor Oak had left to the Unova region to meet with the professor there so Gary was in charge of the Pokémon and lab in the mean time. He noticed Ash was no longer sitting under the tree so he headed back into the kitchen. When he didn't see Ash there, he decided to check up on Bulbasaur to see if he didn't take the grass Pokémon with him.

"Your Bulbasaur will be fine. I _am_ one of the best people who knows how to take care of Pokémon," teased Gary.

Ash jumped, not hearing Gary come into the room, for he was distracted with his own thoughts.

"Haha yea, I know," he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with an air of innocence. "When will he be able to go back with the other Pokémon?"

"By Friday morning he will be fully recovered. I just want to make sure he gets plenty of rest before he goes back to the field."

"That's great to hear," Ash replied with a small smile, patting Bulbasaur softly.

"You should go home and rest Ash," Gary said casually, trying to not sound so concern.

"I'm fine," he responded with a big smile.

They stayed quiet for a while, Gary standing awkwardly not knowing what to say while Ash continued to pat Bulbasaur, who was having a 'conversation' with Pikachu.

"How about a battle Gary? You haven't battle the Pokémon Master yet!" Ash said confidently, pumping his fist up in excitement.

Gary smirked and retorted, "Ah Ashy-boy, you only have the title but not the talent. We'll make this an unofficial battle so you won't lose your title. I know how _hard_ you worked for it."

He saw that spark in his friend, the spark he always got when he was ready to go full-out in a battle, a battle with him.

"You're on Gary!"

Both of them left as quickly as possible, leaving both Pokémon to continue talking with one another. They chose their Pokémon and prepared themselves for a long battle…

Something Gary hoped for to distract Ash.

* * *

**To those who have stayed with me throughout this story, I took out the notice since it is no longer necessary.**

**Next chapter focuses on May!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is based on what happened to May after Gary's conversation in chapter 12. This chapter focuses on her, like how chapter 13 focused on Ash and Drew. It is still Wednesday. I have three Author Notes (A/N's) on the bottom so please read!**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

May left quickly and quietly after her conversation with Gary. She had to make sure Pikachu wouldn't wake up as she got her keys and sweater. She looked at Ash's sleeping form and sighed.

_'I'm sorry.'_

With one last look, she quietly left the room. Once she reached the living room, she remembered her conversation with Gary. Knowing she would cause a sheer of panic to Ash and Drew, she quickly searched for a pen and paper. However she did not know what to write. She sat down on the couch and thought of what to write down.

_'I can't just sit here. I don't have enough time.'_

Thinking about her early conversation with Gary, she decided to write a note that addressed Ash but gave hints to Drew. In case he was there when the note was read, she wanted to let him know that she wasn't running away from the situation and that she only needed time to think before she made her decision on Friday.

She left the building and headed to their home. Quickly, May packed a few outfits in one big bag, her personal items in a small bag, and placed her Poké Balls on her belt. She also made sure to get the box that held Drew's note and rose.

_'Just in case.'_

Grabbing all her belongings, she made sure to lock the doors once she left the house and placed her luggage in her car. Deciding to not look back, she turned on her engine and sped off to Vermilion City. Once she arrived to Vermilion City, she parked her car by the dock and headed to the ticket booth.

"Good morning," May told the clerk, trying to sound cheerful.

The clerk, who was dozing off, jerked at the recognition of May's voice.

"Ah, Ms. Evans. Good morning. How can I help you?"

May smiled and said, "Please, call me May. Can I have a speed boat take me to Hoenn?"

"Are you going by yourself or is Mr. Ketchum going with you?"

"No. He… he has a meeting to attend to."

The clerk nodded sympathetically, believing May's hesitation as sadness for his absence.

"I can arrange a speed boat for you in 15 minutes and it can take you to Slateport City within three hours. Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine."

"When do you wish to come back?"

"Friday around 2."

"Alright, here is your ticket May. Do you need any other transportation when you arrive to Hoenn?"

May thought about the question. She wanted to keep a low profile once she got to Hoenn and she didn't want any reporters informing where she was. That was the last thing she needed.

"Can I get a speed boat that will take me to Route 104 once I arrive to Slateport City?"

"That can be arranged. Anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Being the girlfriend of the Pokémon Master had its perks. May has gotten items that were claimed to be sold out and seats in restaurants that many people have a hard time getting reservations for, not mattering whether she or Ash made reservations. She has also been able to have last-minute transportation whenever she needed it, the only personal question asked if Ash was going with her or not.

"Not that I love to take advantage of it, but this is an emergency," May told herself as she walked back to her car.

Once inside her car, she began debating about who she would choose to be with.

_Ash… he has been rather sweet to me these past two years. It did surprise me when he confessed to me, I didn't see that coming at all. I'm happy with him, it has been nice being with him. There is rarely any problems between us. I guess that is a good thing, right?_

_It's just… I feel… never mind._

_Drew… he helped me become a stronger coordinator and made me push myself, to believe in myself. He made me laugh so I could relax. Well he would mostly rile me up into an argument, before I went up on stage, but whether he made me laugh or angered me, that helped me. His roses made me feel special, for he could of given them to any girl, but he gave them to me._

_I just wish that… maybe… no, I shouldn't think like that… not now._

Deep in thought, she didn't notice someone walking towards her car.

"AHH!"

May screamed from the unexpected knock on her window. One hand placed on her Poké Balls and the other hand over her chest, she saw the clerk peering through her car. She lowered her window to hear what the clerk wanted to tell her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I wanted to let you know that the boat is ready for you."

May looked at her clock and saw that fifteen minutes has passed by.

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention to the time. I'm sorry."

The clerk smiled sympathetically and said, "No need to apologize. It's understandable to be drifting away in your thoughts, especially when you're thinking about your loved one."

May looked surprised but only nodded in agreement, not wanting to continue the conversation. She rolled up her window, got out of her car, and took all the her belongings, hiding the box that Drew gave her in her sweater. Seeing that she was not able to carry her luggage, the clerk helped May by taking the biggest bag.

"Thank you," May said gratefully.

"It's no problem."

Both walked in silence towards the speed boat, the waves of the ocean making the only sound. Once they arrived to the entrance of the speed boat, a crew member approached them and offered to carry the bag and lead May to her cabin.

"Thank you again. If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to tell me," May told the clerk once the crew member left, the bag on his hand.

The clerked looked taken aback, but smiled at the kindness that May was showing.

"It would be wonderful to see you participate in contests once more," said the clerk, surprising May. "I was sad to see you quit, and although I don't know why you did, I always wished you would come back. I never seen someone so happy on stage, especially when Mr. Hayden was by your side, although you two did bicker most of the time."

May didn't expect such a response from the clerk, waves of shock preventing her from speaking. Misinterpreting May's astonishment to anger, the clerk began to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean that you aren't happy with Mr. Ketchum. I was-"

May shook her head and the clerk immediately stopped talking.

"No, it's ok. I-"

May didn't know how to explain herself. Yes, they were small rumors about Drew and her when she travelled with him and Solidad (and sometimes Harley), but the rumors immediately stopped once she got with Ash. She was happy with Ash when they travelled together, and it sure was unexpected when he confessed to her, but to hear a stranger bring up the past made her wonder how many people pictured her with Drew instead of Ash. It also made her wonder how many saw the hint of happiness when she was participating and standing next to Drew during contests. This trip was suppose to help her choose between both men, and being able to unlock past memories, both good _and_ bad from Ash and Drew, was something she needed to do.

_'But who knew it would be a stranger making me unlock and accept such memories.'_

"Thank you, really," May said sincerely. "You don't need to apologize. I'll go back to coordinating, I promise. There are… just a few things I need to take care of first."

The clerk beamed and nodded in response. May boarded the boat and waved goodbye to the clerk, who did the same.

"I'll show you to your cabin miss," the crew member told May.

She nodded and followed the man to the lower deck. Thanking the man, she entered her cabin and placed her small bag next to her other bag. Sighing, she laid on the bed with one arm over eyes and the other holding the box Drew gave her.

"What am I going to do? Drew or Ash…. Ash or Drew… Why is this so difficult!?" she told herself.

May then heard the speed boat engine start and felt the boat moving. Closing her eyes, she let the boat rock her to sleep,

_'Sleep __**is**__ the best meditation.'_

Yawning and stretching at the same time, May waited for the second speed boat to show up to take her to Route 104.

_'We arrived fast. I must have slept like a Snorlax... I just hope nobody recognizes me.'_ May thought, as she pulled her hat lower. Not wanting to get any attention, she had sunglasses and a hat on to disguise herself as she waited for the speed boat.

_'Please hurry.'_

As if Arceus heard her plea, a speed boat docked a few feet away from her. She approached the boat cautiously, making sure no one was following her.

"You're May right?" a crew member asked once May reached the gangway. She nodded and showed her ticket. The crew member helped her with her heavy bag and lead her towards her cabin.

"We'll arrive to Route 104 in 30 minutes."

"Ok," May said. The sailor closed the cabin door, leaving May alone. She sat on the bed, taking off the sunglasses and hat.

Running a hand over her hair, she said, "What am I going to tell my parents? Oh no, what if they saw the news about Drew? I hope they don't jump to conclusions… not that I can't blame them. I just hope there isn't another problem that I have to deal with."

The travel was fast for May, who was walking back and forth in her cabin wondering how she could explain her dilemma to her parents, running various versions through her head. Thanking the captain and his crew once they docked, she walked quickly to Petalburg City, her hat and sunglasses back on. Sighing happily when she arrived to her house, she knocked on the door. When no one answered, she accidently turned the door knob as she reached for her keys causing the door to open.

_'That's weird. They never leave the doors unlocked.'_

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" May yelled as she walked towards the living room, taking off the hat and sunglasses. She dropped her belongings on the couch and approached the stairs leading up to the second floor. Not seeing anyone up the stairs, she walked towards the back yard to check if they were outside.

"No one's here. I guess I'll just wait for them to come back. Maybe I should have called to tell them I was coming here."

Hearing her stomach growling, she headed back inside the house and went to the kitchen.

"I haven't eaten all day. I hope there's something good to eat."

Humming and smiling to herself as she opened the refrigerator, she didn't hear footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a harsh voice said behind her.

May turned around, her smile disappearing as she saw the last person she would think to see.

_'Oh, no. Not him.'_

* * *

**A/N 1: As I explained before, I have edited the previous chapters and I took down the notice since it is no longer needed. I suggest to at least read the changes I made as explained in my profile or re-read the story. There are not many changes, just May's fake name is changed to Haruka and that it is her middle name.**

**A/N 2: I don't know the design of a speed boat so just pretend that the speed boats in the Pokémon world are different and vary depending on the price and speed, etc.. The ones May boards have two small cabins, nothing big just enough room for a twin bed or something a little more bigger. Use your imagination for it is the Pokémon world :D! Hope I make sense**

**A/N 3: If you played Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald you might remember where Route 104 is. If you don't, Route 104 is where Mr. Briney's cottage is located and the route is next to Petalburg City (on the east side of r.104 such as: Route 104-Petalburg City). So all May does is she just walks east to enter Petalburg City once the boat docks on the small platform next to Mr. Briney's cottage. Hope this makes sense too!**

**Sorry for so many A/N's but they first one is really important.**

**Thank you once more!**

**Next chapter will stick focus on May. The harsh voice will be revealed and their thoughts will be voiced out next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally, here is chapter 15!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"I'll ask again. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I don't need to respond to you."

"Neither do I."

May stared up at the young man in front of her. Although he was three years younger than her, Max was a few inches taller than May.

"Max, honey. I'm home."

With one last dirty look, Max walked to the living room. May sighed and closed the refrigerator door slowly. She didn't want to slam the door and cause more problems, that's the last thing she needed. Taking a deep breath, May walked towards the living room to greet her mom.

"May? What are you doing here?"

Her mom walked towards her, hugging her tightly. She looked behind May, as if expecting to see someone else walk into the living room.

"Where's dad?"

"At the gym. He's coming home later tonight."

May nodded, waiting for her mom to ask her where Ash was.

"He'll be happy to see you. How long will you stay here?"

Surprised about the lack of the Ash-related question, May replied, "Until Friday afternoon."

Her mom smiled, and turned to address Max. "I'll make you a quick lunch."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll eat something once I get there."

"But-"

Max shook his head and kissed him mom goodbye. Ignoring May's presence, he left the house without another word. Their silence was interrupted by May's growling stomach, earning a giggle from her mom.

"I'll make you something to eat. You can place your things in your old room."

May nodded and grabbed her luggage. She walked upstairs and towards her old room. She slowly opened her room door and placed her bags next to her bed, pushing the curtains open to let the sunlight in.

"Nothing's changed," May said softly, looking around her room.

Smiling, she quietly closed her door and headed down stars. Her smile got bigger when she heard her mom humming from the kitchen.

"I'm making you breakfast. Is that fine?"

"That's great mom. You know I love your cooking," May responded as she sat down.

Her mom smiled in return and continued pouring the pancake batter on the pan. May's nose suddenly registered the scent of the food, causing he stomach to grumble in response. Both women laughed, creating a lighter atmosphere between them.

"How have you been mom?"

"I've been fine. Just planting some flowers and berries for the Pokémon. You received the package I sent you?"

"Yea. Thanks, it came in handy."

"Anytime."

"How's dad?"

"He's good. Just a little stressed with the sudden flow of trainers challenging the gym."

She placed down the food in front of May, who did not wait a moment to sink in her teeth into the fluffy pancakes.

"There's also been a flow of new coordinators participating in contests. I wonder why?" her mom asked, giving the air she knew more than she was letting on.

May simply shrugged, eager to continue eating her breakfast. Caroline smiled at her daughter's antics and began to clean the bowl and pan. A few minutes later, May finished her breakfast.

"Thanks mom. It was delicious."

"Anytime," she replied with a smile. After a moment of comfortable silence, she said, "He went to take the Gym Leader Test."

"Dad's already a gym leader," May responded confusedly.

"Max did."

"But he's just seventeen!"

"I know, but he's been training hard these past two years to take over."

"These past two years huh?" May whispered to herself. "What did dad say?"

"Not much. They battled and trained for a whole week. He agreed to let him take over if he passed the test."

May nodded, unable to reply back. She wished that her parents would have mentioned him trying to become a gym leader, but she would have been too stubborn to give him any luck.

_'Of course. Even Max is achieving his dream,'_ May thought bitterly, letting out a deep sigh.

"You should sleep. I'll wake you up when they get back."

"I should help you clean up," May said, getting up from the table and taking her plate to the sink.

"It's ok. You need your rest, right?"

Her mom gave her a knowing look, causing May to blush in embarrassment. She then smiled and nodded, thanking her mom before she left the kitchen. May slowly walked upstairs to her room, worried to face her dad and Max. Wanting to relax and have a blank mind, she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

"May, they're here," her mom said quietly, gently shaking her daughter. May groaned and turned around in response. "Dinner's ready."

May opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her body as she turned to look at her mom.

"Glad you haven't changed," Caroline whispered, smiling as she brushed May's hair. "I'll see you downstairs in five minutes."

May nodded and her mom walked out of the room, closing the door gently. She stood up and fixed her appearance, nervous to be eating with her whole family.

"May, what a surprise!" Norman said, walking towards May and hugging her tightly. "Where's Ash?"

"He's not here."

"Is everything ok between you two?"

"You always ask that when I come without him."

"I just want to make sure."

"Norman, you can talk to her later. Sit down and eat," Caroline intervened. "You too, Max. We're eating as a family."

Max slowly sat down, trying to avoid any eye contact with his parents. May shyly walked to her seat, glad that her mom intervened between her and her dad. She didn't want to involve her dad into her love problems, it would make things too awkward. These thoughts were soon pushed out of her mind once she saw the food in front of her. Even though she was home because of not-so-happy circumstances, she was glad to be eating with company.

"Thanks Caroline. That was a great dinner," Norman said, kissing her in the cheek as she placed a cup of coffee and piece of cake in front of him.

May smiled at his action, curious as to when her dad acted that way to his mom. _'Of course, I was always focused on my food to notice my surroundings. I'm glad my parents are still in love. I hope I get to experience that one day,' _May thought, taking a slow bite of her chocolate cake.

"I have an announcement to make."

May turned her attention to her dad once more. She had a feeling what he was going to say, but she wasn't sure how she would react to the news. The thought of her dad asking her after his announcement why she hasn't gone back to coordinating scared her. He didn't know that it was Ash who suggested her to quit. Instead, he believed the excuse she made up that she was taking a break to improve her coordinating skills without the pressure of participating in contests. But two years have passed already, crumbling her excuse of taking a break from coordinating. She could only hope that he wouldn't mention it… or at least have enough time to leave the table to avoid any questions.

"Max is taking over the gym next week. He passed the Gym Leader Test and beat me in a battle soon after. From now on, he will be the Petalburg Gym Leader."

"Congratulations!" Caroline told Max, hugging him tightly. She let go and turned towards May, and although she was smiling, her eyes had a stern gaze. "I'll make you a special dinner tomorrow to celebrate."

"Congrats Max," May mumbled as she stared down at her shaking hands. "Thanks for dinner mom. Excuse me."

She quickly got up from her seat and left without another word. Once inside her room, she locked her door and threw herself on her bed. Unable to hold back her emotions since the morning, she cried.

_**Thursday**_

"Good morning," May slurred, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Don't you mean good afternoon?" her mom asked, grabbing her keys from the living room table.

"After…noon?"

Her mom smiled and nodded. "Do you need anything from the supermarket? I need to buy more ingredients for tonight's dinner."

"No, it's ok."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything. There's a couple of sandwiches I made for you in the fridge."

She quickly waved goodbye to May and left with a smile. May quietly looked around the living room before heading to the backyard. Once outdoors, she released her Pokémon, smiling to see them happy to finally have fresh air and to be at a place they knew so well.

"It won't hurt to play before eating," May told herself.

She ran towards her Blaziken and Beautifly, her Delcatty playfully running behind her. Unknown to her, Max watched her play with her Pokémon. Although they didn't have a good relationship with one another, he couldn't repress his smile when he saw May trip over her Blaziken's foot.

"Glad mom made this sandwiches!" May said, taking out the platter and a jug of lemonade. She quickly set them down in the table and took a bite of her sandwich. She heard footsteps going down the stairs and turned to see Max entering the kitchen.

"Where's mom?"

"She went to the supermarket."' May answered. Max nodded and turned around to leave. "Max."

"I don't have time."

"Max, wait. Please," May pleaded. Max hesitated in his next step, eventually turning the side of his head to listen to what she had to say. "Here, this is for you."

Max fully turned around, his curiosity overpowering his reluctance, although he refused to show any emotion. May was holding out a Poké Ball, her expression and stature serious. He reached out and cautiously released the Pokémon.

"Ralts. I've been looking for you everywhere," Max said quietly, kneeling down to hug the psychic Pokémon. "How long were you two together? _Why _are you together?"

"For two years. We met in Route 102 before I went to Kanto. Ralts was looking for you but couldn't contact you for some reason. I tried to give Ralts to you before, but we never got the chance to talk properly. No one knows about this, not even Ash," May added quickly.

Max didn't respond back and instead held his Pokémon tightly. Feeling uncomfortable, Ralts gently released itself from Max's grip and headed towards the backyard. May didn't blame the Pokémon for leaving. After all, it did feel the tense atmosphere and they don't like to surround themselves around negative emotions.

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you hate Ash?"

"Did you see Drew's confession?" Max fired back, smirking as May blushed in embarrassment and anger. "You're so obvious. How did your boyfriend take it?"

"I'm not sure," May responded honestly. "I don't think he took it seriously until a few days later. He seemed angry but it's as if he's trying really hard to make up for what happened. I don't know if he's blaming himself for what happened."

"What about Drew?"

"Well… we met… a few days after I saw his confession."

"And?"

"He… he asked me to choose who I want to be with. Ash or him."

"That's why you came. To have mom help you choose which one."

May shook her head, unable to explain her thoughts. Of all people, Max was the last person she thought she would be talking to about her situation.

"Or was it to have time away from those two idiots so you can think for yourself? They aren't making things easy for you, making you choose in such a short amount of time, right?"

"Max," May began, but she quickly stopped herself. Although she needed to talk to someone else about her issue, she didn't want Max to be fully involved. It felt as if there was a chance that they could restart their relationship… and she didn't want to ruin this opportunity by telling him what actually has happened the last few days, especially that she quit coordinating because of Ash's suggestion. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt either of them."

"Then choose neither."

"That doesn't help."

"Does it matter? If they love you as much as they say they do, they wouldn't let you go through this in the first place. If they did, they would think about your happiness instead of theirs. Who would you be happy with?" May opened her mouth to respond, but Max shook his head to stop her. "That's a question for them to answer. They would let you be happy with whoever, even if it meant they lost you."

"Is that why you hate Ash… because he thought of his happiness before mine?"

"Were you happy?"

"Of course. What kind of question is that?"

"Then why are you having a hard time choosing between them?" Max asked, a hint of anger and impatience in his voice.

May was surprised by his tone, but she didn't know how to respond. It bothered her that she couldn't answer this question, but she was glad that it was said out loud. Max took a sandwich from the platter and walked towards the backyard to retrieve his Pokémon. May sighed and took another sandwich, taking a slow bite as she poured herself a cup of lemonade.

"Thanks."

May almost dropped the jug, quickly turning around at Max's soft voice. However, he was nowhere in sight and she only saw her Pokémon peeking inside the kitchen.

"You're welcome," May said softly, glad that they were able to take a step forward. She grabbed food for her Pokémon and went outside, oblivious to the gentle cries of a psychic Pokémon leaving the house a few minutes later.

"Do you need any help preparing anything?"

"No, don't worry," Caroline replied, taking out the groceries from the bags. "Do _you_ need help in anything?"

"Is it that obvious?" May asked tiredly, repeating what Max said about her.

"You're my daughter. I can recognize when something's wrong with you. Same goes to your dad and Max," her mom answered. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

May nodded, receiving a smile from her mom. "Is Max here?"

"No. He went to the gym. He seemed to be in a better mood."

May looked down at her lap and smiled, deciding to keep the reason about why Max might be in a happier mood to herself. She would wait until he told their parents, and if he wanted to keep it a secret between them, she was happy with that as well.

"Is everything ok?"

Her smiled soon vanished and was replaced with a frown. May shook her head in response and began to tell her mom what has happened the last few days, as well to what Ash suggested when they got together. She refused to let any tears fall, as she was done crying and she wanted to stay strong to be able to listen to what her mom had to say and to make her decision without any regrets.

"When you came, I didn't know who you would be with. I saw some of the contests you were in, so I had a vague idea who Drew was talking about. It didn't help that you used your middle name as your new identity," her mom teased, happy to see May smile.

"You saw Drew's confession?"

"I did. So did Max and your dad. Of all times, your dad had to be here and see that. Luckily for you, he wasn't too sure about what was going on so he didn't mention anything about it."

"Yea," May agreed, glad her dad didn't put much thought into it. "Mom, I don't know what to do. How can I choose?"

"Well," her mom began, "think about everything. The good _and_ the bad. Think about who you think will satisfy your needs and wants. Also, who's going to fight next to you. For you."

"I don't want to hurt neither of them. I'm scared what everyone's going to say."

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It's your happiness and your relationship, and the world doesn't has a reason to be involved in it," her mom replied sternly. "As long as either one respects and loves you, I'll be happy for you."

May nodded and thought about her conversation with Max and Gary. It was true that she shouldn't be worried about what everyone else thought. _'Also,'_ May thought, _'I need to remind myself of everything that we went through together. The good and bad. Otherwise, my choice will be superficial and I know I wouldn't be satisfied if I thought in this way. It wouldn't be fair for either of them as well.'_

"What I'm wondering is… why did Drew return? Have you asked him?"

May was brought out of her thoughts, surprised by her question. "No, I really didn't think about it."

"You should find out. Perhaps, that will help you discover something important. But remember to not make his answer your only reason to choose one over the other."

"Thanks mom. I'm glad I could talk to you about this," May replied, picking up the canned food her mom accidentally dropped.

"You're welcome. I really need to get started in dinner, so is there anything else you need to ask before I start?"

"Has dad always been that sweet to you, like how he was last night during dinner?"

Caroline laughed, flustered by her daughter's question. "The first few weeks when we started dating, he wasn't. I remember he would tease me a lot and show his serious and haughty side only, especially towards his rivals. This was before we even started dating, but I still fell in love with him. However, as time passed by, he began to show his sweeter side. Till this day, I'm still surprised by some of your dad's actions. Not that I mind, of course," she added. "I felt special that he showed this side to me, and only me. When you and Max were born, I fell more in love with him. He became protective but sweet towards you two, not caring that he was showing his vulnerable side to everyone. That meant a lot to me because it showed how much he cared about all three of us and that we were his world. It didn't stop him from showing his serious side when in the gym though. It wasn't a bad thing either since many trainers believed he had gone soft and they didn't train before they challenged him. So when they went into battle, he wasn't easy to beat and that caused him to gain more respect from the Gym Leaders and trainers."

"Are you still happy with dad?"

"Of course I am. Although we had our share of problems, I was, and am, happy with him," her mom answered, placing her hand over May's cheek. "You'll experience that feeling May. Just remember to choose the person you love and don't look back. I'm sure neither one will want to let you go."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie. You need some thinking to do, so go to your room. I need to prepare dinner."

May hugged her mom tightly and left the kitchen with a lighter heart. As she walked up the stairs and towards her room, she thought about what she wanted… what she needed. Closing her door quietly, she grabbed the glass rose and the half-contest ribbon from her drawer. Slowly, she closed her eyes and began to think about Ash and Drew.

* * *

**So Norman is harsher in the Pokémon Adventures manga but softer in the anime…**

**Anyways, the Gym Leader Test is shown in the manga than in the anime, so I'm incorporating that into this story. The test is: the person pursuing to be a Gym Leader needs to fight a trainer chosen by the Pokémon Association and win in front of them without letting one of their Pokémon faint. Norman wanted to have a last battle with Max to be completely sure that he can be a Gym Leader, regardless of what the Pokémon Association says.**

**May's Skitty evolved into a Delcatty and the Ralts that she had with her is from the episode 'Do I Hear A Ralts?'.**

**Next chapter will focus on May's thoughts and a glimpse of how Ash, Drew, and perhaps Gary, are spending their Thursday. Someone else might make an appearance as well. Next chapter might also go into Friday.**

**There will be probably three chapters left, including the next one, and this story will finish!**

**The day for May's choice is coming closer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It is still Thursday until it is stated differently.**

**Only May's part is from her point of view, everything else is third point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

***May's POV***

Why is it so hard to choose between Ash and Drew? If I met them at the same time, would I have chosen the way I did?

_(Sigh)_

It'll be easier to think about them one at time. If I don't, then there will be more confusion…

_(Grabs the half-ribbon.)_

Ash… I'll admit I thought he was cute when I first met him, but he was pretty dense when it came to any romance. It's as if his mind was wired to focus on Pokémon and on his dream to become a Pokémon Master. As time went by though, I noticed there was a difference in his actions and the way he looked at me. Many times he helped me train and pushed me to try my best, to not give up in my dreams. He loved to win, so when he shared the ribbon with me… I felt happy. He shared that moment with me, and only me.

It's ironic, though, that the person who pushed me to not give up in my dreams was telling me to put them aside for his. And it's that… I feel…

I'm jealous that he was able to reach his goal. But… do I regret choosing his dream over mine? A part of me says yes but the other part of me says no. If there was a chance that I could have said no and still be together, then perhaps this decision wouldn't be as difficult as it is now. If he really loved me, really cared about me, then he wouldn't have asked me for such a thing.

Was I… no, am I happy? I am. He showed me a sweet and lovable side that he never showed to anyone else… but I felt and feel lonely sometimes. When I see couples having fun and spending time together with one another, I feel jealous. I even get this feeling when I see Pokémon coupling! When we're together, he doesn't ask me how my day went or doesn't comfort me when I say nothing's wrong when there is. Although Drew was the cause of my pain sometimes, he made it up to me… and he made me feel better when he knew I was lying to him when I told him nothing was wrong. I felt my heart flutter when me and Ash finally spent a day together. It felt like the first few weeks when we were together in our relationship. I guess this says how much I'm missing out in my love life. So, I wonder…

Was Max right to think that I would have been happier with Drew than with Ash? Is it because we share the same dream, the same goal? Or is it because he placed Pokémon over me? I knew this and I still stayed… and I'm hurting Ash more than ever because of this decision.

_(Sigh)_

I'm so sorry Ash.

_(Places the half-ribbon down and grabs the glass rose.)_

Drew… he was rude when we first met, but he was able to take my breath away. Without his support, I wouldn't have made it as far as I did. Ash did support me, but Drew understood what I was going through… he felt the pain I felt. He always gave me hope that he liked me back because of the roses. If he was really going to ask me to be together, I would've been happy but… would there have been doubt if I had said yes?

He teased me so much and there would have been his fan girls going after me… going after him for choosing me. But would I've ever thought that he was using me? That it was all a joke? It would've been difficult to believe that he chose me, that out of the girls, it's me he wanted. All those times he made me cry and got me angry… did he do it to hide his feelings? It hurt me so much, and he crushed my heart many times. He also made it seem that he was better than me… that there was no way that I could catch up to his level. And I know…

I know that I would've doubted him… but I remember Solidad saying he talked about me and only me. He helped me all those times and made sure that I had support, whether it was him or Ash. Without him, I know I wouldn't have made it this far. He stayed in the side lines, always watching to make sure I was alright. So was that why he let me be with Ash that faithful day? Maybe, but it makes me wonder why he's fighting now. It also makes me think back about the night we spent together.

His touch, his kisses, his warmth… they're more intense than Ash's. Ash has an innocence scent compared to Drew's husky one. But I have always been attracted to Drew's scent… maybe that's why I wasn't able to tell him no that day. I should have, but a part of me-no, _I_ wanted to be with him at least for one night.

_(Places the glass rose down.)_

I… I cheated on Ash, and he doesn't deserve that. Even if he left me lonely various days and nights, it wasn't right for me to do such a thing. He's been trying to make it up to me and he never turned his gaze to anyone else. Drew let me walk away, and I chose not to. What would've happened if I didn't stay? I don't know, but we're all hurting right now… and one of them is going to hurt more after my decision is made.

_(Looks between both of her gifts before picking up one of them up.)_

With this choice, I need to apologize. I need that person to forgive me and if they do, I'll be happy with my decision.

I'm choosing the one I'm in love with, and I'll love that choice.

***With Drew***

"Drew, it's Solidad. Can I come in?"

Drew walked to the door and unlocked it, quickly closing it once Solidad was inside.

"I see your fan club isn't leaving you alone yet. I thought security would be stronger in the Contest Hall today."

Drew sighed and shook his head. "I'm safer in my apartment. I'm lucky that they don't know where I live."

Solidad giggled and asked, "How have you been?"

Drew shrugged, turning his back to Solidad so she won't see his eyes. "How about you? Are you still travelling with Harley?"

"I'm fine. And I am, but we came to see you. He's looking for Haruka." Drew froze, waiting for her to continue. "He wants to know who's the girl you fell in love with. He kept saying that you still love May and that she has to be Haruka. And if he finds them to be the same person, he's willing to prove it to everyone."

"Well, he's wasting his time. May isn't here."

"You talked to her?" Solidad asked surprised, sitting down in Drew's empty chair.

Drew finally turned around and nodded. He needed to talk about his situation in a more personal level. Gary was some help but they weren't close to one another as he and Solidad. "We met," he said slowly. "I was coming to practice for today's opening ceremony but she was already practicing."

"That must have been a surprise for both of you. I wonder how she took it."

"Did you know?" Drew asked, remembering his letter. Solidad raised her eyebrow, confused about what he was asking. "That she was still with Ash?"

"I had a feeling that she was. She didn't mention him when we would meet up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you two would meet anytime soon. I didn't even know you were going to make that announcement."

Drew blushed in response. He didn't tell anyone in case he backed down from his original plan. Meeting May a few days after his declaration was both a blessing and a curse. He was finally able to tell her his true feelings and spend a night with her but he was anxiously waiting for her decision, whether she would choose him or Ash.

"You're the one making her choose, aren't you?"

"I felt I didn't have another choice."

"Why?"

"We spent the night together," Drew responded after a while. He saw Solidad open her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Ash called her and I told her she could walk away before we go any further. She told me no and she stayed. So, I thought that I had a chance this time."

Solidad eyes soften and she thought about their relationship. She knew how much they loved one another and it hurt her how much they were struggling to make ends meet. It wouldn't be the last time their insecurities got in between their relationship, but she had a feeling that they would be able to make it through anything if they finally had the chance to be with one another.

_'Besides, Drew is one to cherish anything that he has. And I'm sure May will be someone he'll treasure… probably even more than what he does now.'_

"I stayed in the side lines long enough. I've always watched over her," Drew said quietly. "I'll fight for her this time. He had his chance, and now it's mine."

"Whatever happens, we're here for you. I know May will make the right choice in the end."

"I don't know about Harley, but thanks Solidad."

Solidad laughed and said, "No problem. I should go, you need to get ready for today's opening. Call me if you need me. Good luck Drew."

Drew nodded and walked her to the door, sending her a small smile as she left. Whether May chose him or Ash, he was happy to have people there for him. He hoped, however, that they would be cheering for them being together instead of cheering him up because she chose Ash.

_'It's almost time.'_

***With Ash***

"Let's battle again!"

"Ash, our Pokémon aren't fully healed yet. It's going to end up in a tie again if we do."

Ash walked over to Bulbasaur and gently patted his head. He had a sad smile on his face, but it wasn't in response to Gary's declination.

"May's coming back tomorrow," Ash said quietly.

"And your Bulbasaur will be ready to go outside again," Gary replied smoothly.

Gary sent him a reassuring smile, hoping to distract him from May. He was trying to distract himself as well. The mere thought of knowing that May was making her final decision made him feel guilty from keeping this from Ash. He knew that both young men were suffering from this, and he only hoped that things will turn out for the best.

"We can battle, but we have to use the Pokémon from the lab."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, we just can't battle as intense as we did yesterday. I don't want Gramps to think we mistreat the Pokémon or that I'll destroy the lab whenever he leaves."

Ash scratched his head and laughed guiltily. They had to stop for half an hour during their battle to stop Infernape's fire from spreading across their area. Luckily for them, the water Pokémon helped them out and prevented any more damage done in the field. They still had their battle, but without using any fire-type moves.

"Which Pokémon can we use?"

"I'll bring them out to the field. Meet me outside when you're ready."

Ash nodded and Gary left, quietly closing the door to not disturb the other Pokémon. He approached Pikachu and scratched his ears, smiling at his beloved friend's reaction.

"I know that Gary's trying to distract me from May, but I can't help feeling that he's hiding something from me," Ash said quietly. Pikachu stood up and patted Ash's hand to try to comfort him. "Thanks Pikachu. Maybe I'm just imagining things."

He stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking about his past with Gary. The young professor had no problem setting him straight or telling him his thoughts, especially if it concerned another person.

_'Some things haven't changed.'_

"I should go, I don't want to keep Gary waiting. Take care of the other Pokémon."

Pikachu nodded as Ash quickly left the room. The young raven-haired man picked up his pace and ran to the field, where he found Gary playing with the Pokémon.

"You took long," Gary said, turning to see a panting Ash. "You can get a drink of water later. We need to get this battle started before it turns too dark. I'll choose first."

"Alright, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll beat you this time."

Gary smirked in response and approached an Electabuzz. Ash soon followed and picked a Golem. They repeated this until they had a party of six.

"It's the same as yesterday. All six Pokémon are unable to battle in order for one of us to win."

"Yea, yea. Enough talking. Let's battle!"

Gary laughed and both sent out their rental Pokémon, pushing any May-related thoughts from their minds.

_**Early Friday Afternoon**_

"I can't believe it was still a tie," Ash grumbled.

"As if I was going to let you win."

"Because I knew you would," Ash responded sarcastically. "I'm glad that Bulbasaur is feeling better."

"I told you he would be fine by today," Gary said. "Wait here. I'll bring us something to drink."

Ash nodded and sat down in Gary's empty chair. Feeling that Gary was talking long, he began to walk around his office, amazed about the different things Gary had around his office. Gary had various artifacts and pictures about the things he discovered or people he met during his travels. He soon stopped to stare at a picture of both of them in his celebration party of becoming a Pokémon Master. He smiled at his memories from the party, but it soon disappeared when he remembered May.

_'I wonder what she's doing right now.'_

He quickly turned around when he heard Gary's phone ring. He approached the phone, and debated whether he should answer or not. Deciding that he should, the phone stopped ringing. He shrugged and walked towards the door, but the phone rang once more. He was about to grab the phone when it went to voice mail.

"I wonder who needs to talk to him so urgently?" he asked quietly, walking towards the door to tell Gary. Ash stood in shock when he recognized the voice echoing through the room.

_"...back to Kanto as quickly as I can in order to make it on time. You'll be the first to know that I the person I chose is-"_

"Ash, I hope that you don't mind-"

Gary walked inside his office to find it empty. He gently placed the coffee tray down his desk before knocking on his private restroom door.

"What the hell? I told him to wait for me here," Gary said once he didn't receive a response.

He looked around and saw a blinking light on his phone, a voice mail waiting to be heard. He pressed the voice call button and heard May's voice.

_"Hey Gary, this is May. I want to thank you for what you had done, by helping me and clearing my mind. I'm heading-"_

"Shit!" Gary yelled.

He grabbed his car keys and exited out of the building, not stopping to hear May's whole message.

_'May, I hope you know what you're doing.'_

* * *

**Finally, May's choice is revealed next chapter!**

**Who will she choose: Ash or Drew?**

**Two more chapters and this story is finally done!**

**A hint: The person she chose has one vowel in their name... who is it?**


	17. Chapter 17

**After this chapter, there will be an epilogue. So one more chapter and this story will be done!**

**I'm sorry to those who are supporting one pair and they aren't chosen. However, do know that I did feel somewhat guilty writing this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Drew leaned over the white picket fence as he stared at the sunset. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in an effort to calm himself down. The waves crashing into the cliff side matched his heart beating hard on his chest.

It was finally Friday and he was waiting for May to show up. He was excited to see her but nervous to know who she chose. Unable to stay still in his apartment, he left to Cerulean Peak an hour early. He pushed himself off the fence and checked his watch.

_5:53_

Drew paced back and forth as he checked his watch every minute. He felt time slowed down for him, his anxiety threatening to crack through his cool composure. He leaned over the fence once more and let the gentle breeze calm him down, knowing there were few seconds left until May showed up.

"Drew."

Drew turned around and smiled, but didn't walk towards May.

"How are you?"

"Nervous, but I'm fine."

Drew smiled and said, "Before we continue, I want to apologize." May looked confused, wondering what he could be apologizing for. _'Is he backing down?'_ "I'm sorry to have put you through all of this. I was selfish to ask you to choose between me and Ash. But I don't regret asking you to come here tonight. I th-know that you're confused about us, especially since I came back into your life again but I just had to know where we stand. I'm still sorry for hurting you though."

May shook her head and smiled sadly. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. Drew, I'm sorry. I ch-"

"May!"

She slowly turned around and saw Ash running towards them. May quickly glanced at Drew, managing to see his shocked expression before he covered it up.

"Ash… what are you doing here?"

"I… I heard your message," Ash huffed out once he reached her.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes until Ash recovered his breath. He stood up straight and stared at Drew, each holding an unreadable expression. May closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching out to Ash and grabbing his hand. He shifted his gaze to May and it soften, his eyes reflecting May's guilty face.

"May, is it true? The message you left Gary?"

"Ash, how… how did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter," he said firmly, squeezing her hand as he continued. "What matters right now is us. Right?"

May squeezed his hand back, but mainly in the effort to hold back her tears. It would've been easier to talk to both of them separately, especially to the one she didn't choose. Now, she had to reject one in front of the other, a scene Drew wanted to avoid when writing the letter.

"How did you know we were going to be here?" Drew echoed, impatience laced in his voice.

Ash glared at Drew, bringing May closer to him. Although he already knew her choice, he was still not backing down without a fight.

"Does it matter?"

"It does," Drew replied. "It's a private meeting between May and me. She also wants to know why you're here."

Ash clenched his jaw before answering, desperately trying to control his anger. "I was with Gary and I heard May's message. I wasn't sure she was meeting you here, but it turned out I was right."

"Ash-"'

He cut May off as he shook his head, still staring at Drew. "I need to talk to her. Alone."

Drew looked at May, staring at her eyes for an answer. When he found his answer, he sighed and nodded, turning his back to the couple and leaning over the fence once more.

"I'm sorry," May began, her voice shaking a little. "I should have talked to you first, but I had to meet up with Drew. It was for the best to meet you two separately."

Ash didn't argue with her, knowing it would make the situation worse. He felt it was better to meet Drew at the same time, it would have been easier to know… to see her choosing the person she truly wanted to be with. It would either have made him happy or sad, but at least he would have the chance to see her with the person May loved.

He gently placed his free hand on her cheek and said, "I missed you."

"Ash, I…" May struggled to continue, aware of the sincerity in Ash's voice. She did miss him too, but with the message he heard, it would be more difficult to say. "How are you?"

"I don't know. There's many emotions right now, but I want to make sure things are alright with us. _Between_ us."

"I love you Ash. I really do," May said, squeezing Ash's hand harder. "And I thought about this decision for the past two days. It wasn't easy, and it still isn't, but I was finally able to choose someone. I'm sorry about all of this and the hostility you received from Max."

There were many things Ash wanted to say, wanted to ask, but all that came out was, "Are you sure about your decision?"

"I am. Thank you for the past two years. I've been happy with you and I'm glad that I had the chance to be with you. I won't forget any of the memories I had with you. I just… feel that.. Drew-"

Ash cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore. "It's over then."

He wanted to fight for her and have a second try in their relationship, but he saw the determination in her eyes and he remembered hearing the excitement in her voice as she left Gary the message of who she chose.

May nodded as she held back her tears, thinking she had no reason to cry when she was the one breaking his heart. Ash kissed her gently one last time and walked away without looking back. He wanted to tell Drew to take care of her, but Drew still didn't know May chose him. He continued walking down the hill where he saw Gary outside his car.

"You ok, Ash?" Gary asked once Ash was standing in front of him.

Ash shrugged in response, a distant look in his eyes. Gary sighed and didn't question him further, receiving his answers from Ash's body language. He grabbed Ash and pulled him into a hug, where Ash finally broke down.

_'Drew… take care of her.'_

"Drew," May called out, putting her hand on Drew's shoulder.

He turned and looked behind her to see if Ash was there. May saw this and she sighed, not wanting to explain what happened between them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Ash was going to come here. Or be there when I called Gary," May added as she took her hand of his shoulder and leaned on the fence.

Drew stared at her to continue, but when she didn't, he also leaned over the fence. They stayed in tense silent, Drew wondering what May told Ash.

"Why did you ask me to bring Beautifly?" May asked, trying to make the atmosphere less awkward.

Drew smirked and said, "That's a surprise."

May huffed in annoyance, causing Drew to chuckle in response. He could feel his Masquerain's Pokéball moving in impatience to meet the Pokémon he's been wanting to see.

"Is Ash waiting for you?" Drew asked casually, staring up at the sky to not see her reaction.

"No," May whispered.

Drew felt his heart starting to beat fast and his hands starting to sweat. _'If he left, then does that mean…'_ He didn't want to get his hopes up, but there was no other explanation he could think of. Slowly pushing himself off the fence, he took a few steps and placed himself behind May, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was surprised when she leaned back on his chest, causing him to tighten his grip.

"So, now what?" Drew said quietly.

"You're not going to ask me who I chose?"

"You would've pushed me away by now if you chose Ash. Besides, how could you resist me?" Drew asked, a cocky smile on his face.

May turned around and smacked him on the chest, but she was smiling as well. He leaned down and kissed her, his heart skipping beats of relief and happiness when she kissed back. And although he was glad that she chose him, he still felt a pang of guilt that Ash was the one who left with a broken heart.

"How did-"

"He broke up with me," May responded, sensing Drew's question. It didn't surprised her that he asked. It was only fair for him to know what happened between them, since it could've been the other way around. "I… I'll need to take out my things from ou-his place. Today isn't the right time to do that though."

"I'll go with you whenever either of you is ready to see each other again," Drew told her firmly, wanting to be there for May.

Appreciating his help, May kissed him once more. It was a hard decision between both of them, but Drew has always been in the shadows helping her from the distance. Even now, he's still supporting her and being the strength that she needed.

"Now can I know what the surprise is?"

Drew chuckled and nodded. He gently released his grip and signaled May to take out her Beautifly at the same time he released his Masquerain. They threw their Pokéball up at the sky and both bug-Pokémon flew out, heading towards the lake as they danced with one another.

Suddenly, Masquerain spun around and used Bubble, followed by a gently Silver Wind. Some of the powdery scales got attached to the bubbles, creating the image of shining stars gathered inside clear orbs. The remaining dust created the illusion of glittering snow falling over the field. Both Pokémon then continued to dance with one another, ignoring their trainers and enjoying each other's company.

"That's beautiful," May whispered, awed at the stunning scene in front of her.

Her smile widen at the sight of her Beautifly, who seemed to miss the bug-Pokémon as much as he did. It surprised her how much they missed each other, which in a way reflected how much she did actually missed Drew the past two years.

"Why did you come back?" May asked, suddenly remembering the conversations she had with her mom and Max.

"I thought you and Ash weren't together anymore. I never heard anything from you guys for about a year, so I decided to fight for you again," Drew said after a long pause. "You two were still a couple when we met, but we still spent a night together. I figured since we crossed that line already, I didn't see the reason to hold back and not fight for you. I thought since you chose me over him that night, there might be a chance that we can… be together."

"Together…" May repeated quietly.

Drew suddenly grabbed May's hands and said, "This might be too soon, but be my girlfriend."

May's eyes widen but she happily nodded. Drew smiled and leaned his forehead on hers, receiving a gentle smile from May. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, each trying to grasp the reality of what happened. The night's breeze suddenly got colder and Drew noticed May's attempt to cover her shivering.

Drew chuckled and said, "Let's go home."

May agreed and they both called back their Pokémon. They walked down the hill in a slow pace, May satisfied with the choice she made. Even though she felt guilty for hurting Ash the way she did, it made her feel more at ease that they were able to have some sort of closure with one another. Drew opened the car door for her, mocking a bow as he closed it. She giggled and held on to his hand as he drove to his apartment, her heart feeling light and warm at the thought of starting a relationship with Drew.

* * *

**So there you have it! Drew and May are officially a couple and it's going to stay this way in this story.**

**The reason I had Ash break-up with May is because after all that she's done, it's only fair for him to end the relationship. It's the least I could do to have Ash have his closure by saying the last word. I'm not an Advanceshipper but I did feel bad for Ash when writing this chapter… so sorry to those Advanceshippers reading this story.**

**I hope you enjoyed and the epilogue will be next!**

**Will Ash find happiness with someone else in the epilogue?**


End file.
